Angel of Darkness
by ShadowClaw99
Summary: After a recent past of Tragedy Nichole becomes the object of the hell girls love. Will Nichole use the power she has for evil and what cost will she pay for her desire for revenge?
1. Chapter 1

Angel Of Darkness Ch. 1: Angels of light and dark

A/N: I do not own Hell girl and never will. I only own my OCs and a shout out to my friend for use of his. Any reviews will be nice on my first Hell girl fanfic. **Warning: Will reference rape, underage violence, multiple suicide attempts and massacres. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Nicole was walking to school under an overcast sky on a cold, damp day. She was a frail looking 17 year old girl with blond hair and blood red eyes. She stood at 5'2", and was of a wire thin frame. As she walked, she thought of only one thing: revenge. Nicole had been getting harassed about physical injuries attained during a robbery which went wrong, claiming the life of her father, and putting her already sickly mother into a coma. Adding to it all she was called a prude for not sleeping with the star of the soccer team. She didn't know how exactly, but she would have it one way or another. Feeling a sense of calm drape over her she looked and saw a stunning sapphire blue butterfly land on her shoulder. Despite how odd it was that it had been following her she said nothing. As she into the foreboding black stone structure that was her school, she saw the butterfly vanish as her little brother Jordan ran over.

"Hey sis you look a little different than usual. Oh hey I checked your safe and-" he was cut off.

"Brother, do not mention what I have unless you want to put the whole fucking school on lockdown," She said in annoyance as she brushed him off. Jordan was four inches taller than her, and had shaggy blonde hair that covered his ears when it wasn't combed. He was often thought to be her boyfriend, which pissed Nicole off considering he was just really dependent on her. He left her, headed to his class. Rounding the corner of one of the bustling halls she ran into a girl with raven black hair, wearing red and black uniform.

"Watch where the fuck you're going, because god damn it I don't have all day to be picking myself up off the ground" Nicole muttered. She rounded the next corner only to be roughly shoved against the wall by an unknown assailant. The flash back of when she was almost raped and her brother was suspended for going out of his way to try and kill the man flashed through her mind. She fell and started crying as she felt a knife go to her neck and acid getting poured on her clothes, burning straight to her skin. As she screamed in pain, Nicole heard a voice.

"As one of the more wild and free students you should be more open to this. I know that soccer player would have loved to see what you have hidden under that black tank-top, you slut" The voice said, sounding angry. She recognized the voice of her favorite teacher, and her mind flashed to all the notes written on her graded assignments and tried fighting back, but to no avail.

"You bitch, how could you do this to me?" She screamed, pain, betrayal and hatred in her voice. She swung out with her hand, attempting to kill her teacher with a knife that she always had hidden in her sleeve. Sensing that the girl had pulled a blade, the teacher grabbed Nicky's pony tail and yanked on it, causing her to cry out in pain again and drop the knife.

"I saw in your record that you're one of those prison types, always in trouble for defending your friends and that little bastard you call brother. So, let's teach you some better manners, shall we?" The teacher said with contempt. The soccer star walked in and started to unzip his jeans. As Nicole looked through tear-blurred vision to find something to kill either all three of them or at the very least herself, she saw a doll with a partially untied red cord around its neck. She jerked the cord and pulled her own onyx black and silver knife to her neck, but before she could pull it and slit her throat, which would have stained the white tile floor red, she heard a voice that sounded like that of the girl she ran into in the hall.

"Your grievance shall be avenged my love" said the strange voice, and suddenly Nicole knew the name Ai Enma, despite never having heard or read it before. Before she could ponder this, the room faded to black, and when she came to, she was sitting on a stool at the lab table. The teacher was in a flask on a hot plate, and the star had somehow ended up in a ball-shaped cage. Ai's helpers stood in a semi-circle around the table.

"Well, they both seem to be in a bit of a pickle, don't they? The teacher looks cold, you know. Plus this boy looks to be stuck. Well then, why don't we help them?" The helpers all said emotionlessly. One of them walked over and flipped the switch on the hot plate. The plate started heating slowly cooking the teacher alive. The cage shrank, causing the black metal bars to start digging into the soccer star's skin. Looking around, Nicole started to wipe her face. Suddenly, she saw Ai standing there in her black and red kimono.

"Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness, demeaning and bringing harm to others, damned soul wallowing in sin...care to give death a try just this once?" She said lightly, suppressing a smile. Both of the males screamed in pain, drawing a smile on Nicole's tear stained and disheveled face before their images faded into darkness, never to be seen again. Nicole looked at Ai, who was standing calmly in her familiar black and red kimono. Ai reached out toward Nicole.

"Follow me and I will make all your pain go away" she said, her emotions finally appearing as she helped Nichole to her feet and smoothed out what was left of her uniform. Slowly, the flowers on Ai's kimono surrounded them, seeming to float from the fabric itself.

Nicole reached out and grabbed Ai's hand, which when she released, left Nicole holding a large sapphire pendant in the shape of a butterfly. A feeling of calm enveloped her, and she walked off to find her friend Megan. She found her sitting alone at their usual lunch able. Jordan wasn't in sight, but would be any second if Nicole knew her brother. Walking up to Megan, she sat down and sighed. Megan looked up.

"What the hell happened to _you_?" She asked, a shocked look on her face. "You look like you tried to run through a fire!"

Nicole rolled her eyes. "It's not what I had in mind, but Mr. Hishino tried to rape me along with that asshole soccer star."

Megan shook her head. "Are you gonna tell Jordan the truth?"

Before Nicole could answer, Jordan jogged up to the table, sliding three trays onto the table.

"Lunch is served! Today's horror is…" He paused for effect, "Miss Stanley's meatball surprise! Along with a side of my sister's burnt clothing, sis what in the hell happened this time?" He sang the last part in a deep voice.

Nicole looked up and he could see how badly shaken she was. Jordan ran over to his sister's side of the table and hugged her fiercely.

"Who did this to you? I'll kill them, I swear it!" He asked with barely contained rage. "Who hurt you?"

She just ruffled his hair.

"Easy killer I'm just fine I made a new friend who gave me this" She said with a smile, holding out the butterfly pendant. Jordan, never eager to miss the chance to tease his big sister and be a royal pain in the ass, he brightened up and looked at the pendant.

"Well big sister has a crush! Oh or is it a secret admirer?" he said laughing. Nichole laughed.

"I'll tell you on the way home, little boy" She said chuckling. He nodded.

"Let me go grab my stuff from my locker" He said, dashing away. Suddenly, Nicole heard Ai's voice.

"He's a spirited one, I see. No wonder you care for him" Ai said, but when Nicole turned around, it was as if nobody had been there.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel of Darkness Ch. 2: the last burning straw

A/N: I do not own Hell girl and never will. I only own my OCs and a shout out to my friend for use of his. Any reviews will be nice on my first Hell girl fanfic. **Warning: Will reference rape, underage violence, drug use, multiple suicide attempts and massacres. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Jordan laid in bed, sighing in anger. His principal had suspended him, yet _again,_ this time for something he had done at least a thousand times already. On the way out of the school, some punk had commented on his sister's tattered uniform. How unfortunate for him. Jordan had done what was, in his mind, his duty as Nicole's little brother. He had told his sister he'd meet her at home. He put an arm around the young man's shoulders and led him to the locker room. When he left, he left alone. The boy would be found half dead and delirious before Jordan got out of the building. The cops were called and he was detained for an hour, and the principal had no choice but to suspend him. Jordan had just nodded and kept his head down, knowing the drill. Being slightly wealthy, he was able to get out without even a court date. _Whatever,_ he thought bitterly. _Not like anybody's gonna punish me at home anymore_. His dad being dead and mom in the hospital, he didn't answer for his wrongs. Nicole didn't care if he was suspended. Hell, she had too much on her plate anyway. Punishing him would just complicate things. Not that he didn't listen to her. He adored his sister, and that's why he protected her so fiercely.

He laid down and wrote in his journal to his dad, who'd passed on.

 _Dad,_

 _Today I failed you yet again. Someone tried to rape her today, and though I didn't get a chance at them, someone made a comment on her clothes. I almost killed him in the locker room. I've been suspended. I guess by now, you're probably not surprised. But I feel guilty for it. I want so badly to follow that last wish, but I can't. You raised us the same way, papa. I can't help but protect her. I failed you again, and I am so sorry. I miss you._

 _Love,_

 _Jordan_

He closed his journal and laid down, waiting for sleep. It found him quickly enough, having been drained of energy. But as usual, he didn't sleep peacefully. He woke up in a cold sweat, screaming.

"No, no, no!" He screamed loudly. Sure enough, Nicole came running like a bolt of lightning, diving into the bed next to him, cradling him.

"Shh, baby it's okay. It's gonna be alright. I'm right here, buddy." She whispered, holding him. He nodded, feeling terrible for waking her up. He buried his head in her shoulder.

"It was the same as always, Nicky… I saw dad get shot again. He… he was so scared, sis!" He cried, hugging her. She shed a tear and held him close.

"Jordan, it'll be okay. I'm still here," She said in his ear, laying down and holding his head to her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair, and just as fast as he had freaked out, he calmed down. They both fell asleep, and this time Jordan slept the rest of the night.

The next morning, he woke up before her and got a cup of coffee ready for her. He sat it on the table, along with a couple waffles, which were her favorite. He smiled brightly when she sat down.

"Morning, beautiful. Sorry I woke you up last night. I made you waffles and coffee to make it up to you. You want some butter?"

She nodded. He had to admit, even though she was his sister, he was slightly turned on at her appearance. She looked great. A short skirt, no panty hose, nice sneaker, and a shirt that hugged her chest under an open jacket. The knife that was in her sock, and the pistol he knew was strapped to her thigh just below her panties. Amazing. He thought about that, but tried to imagine it wasn't his sister. Failed epically.

"So what are you doing today, Mr. I got caught beating the hell out of a defenseless fool?" She asked.

"Same thing I do every day. Am I to assume your boyfriend will be over after school?" He retorted. She glared at him.

"Shut up, Jordan. What _are_ you up to? You'll be alone all day. Are you gonna go to that one place?" She asked seriously. Jordan shrugged.

"Maybe. I don't really know today." He smirked, knowing that she suspected he was up to no good. However, she had no idea what he was doing exactly. That was good, considering she hated it with a passion. Especially since that was what had gotten their dad killed. He felt bad, but since his death, money was running short.

"Okay. I'll be back around 3:30. Love you bro." She said as she walked out.

"Love you too!" He yelled back, already halfway to his room. He knew his sister would be okay. After all, she'd trained him herself. He couldn't worry about that right now. _I got shit to do today,_ he thought to himself. He went into his room, and pulled his safe out of the floor. He unlocked it and pulled out his favorite gun, the one Nicole had given him for Christmas. It was a .45 magnum colt government with a laser sight and extended mag of 14 + 1. After, he picked up a gift from his boss.

It was black concealable bulletproof vest, constructed of first quality microfiber with stain repellant, with an internal liner made of antimicrobial treated Micro-Jacquar which repeals moisture and repels odor. It boasted four removable 2" x 11" waist straps and two 2" x 8" shoulder straps to provide 12 –point adjustability. It had an internal pocket, including a 5" x 8" soft trauma pack for additional blunt trauma protection. Plus the standard front and rear tails to reduce shifting of ballistic panels.

Jordan removed his shirt and put on a white t-shirt to go under the vest. He slid into the vest and went to his closet, taking out a midnight blue suit with a red tie. He put on the suit over the vest, and slid the colt into his jacket, which concealed it perfectly. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth combed his hair, and washed his face. He looked at himself, grinning. _No rest for the wicked,_ he thought. He locked up the house and grabbed his bike. It wasn't like his family was rich, but he did have a custom made BMX bike that he could get going up to forty miles per hour if he needed to. He hopped on, riding leisurely on the black Mongoose.

After about an hour, he rolled up to the run down building he called headquarters. His sister would be so _pissed_ if she knew about this. He walked up and knocked, met by a rough voice.

"Who are you?" It asked aggressively.

"Just the Devil's War Chief, with a loaded M9 and some gunpowder on the side. No legion." He responded casually. The door opened, and there stood one of Jordan's first friends in the business.

"My friend! It is good you are here, I have a deal that will require more skill than these fools have!" Exclaimed the man excitedly, his arms wide. Jordan hugged the old runner.

"Hey Rico. It's great to see you. How can I help this time?" Jordan replied happily, knowing this was a man he could actually trust, despite their business. Rico smiled and put an arm around the boy's shoulders as he walked him back to the elevator.

"Ah, it's the damn Cartels again, my boy. They're demandin' another shipment of crystal, or else they'll wipe me out! I told them I needed time to get my best runners together, but they want it today! I was terrified, but now that you're here, I assume I have nothing to worry about, so long as the money is good, yes?" The old Italian ranted, his accent become heavy when he became agitated. He looked at Jordan expectantly. Jordan glanced up.

"You're covered Rico. Just tell me where the deal's going down, and I'll take care of it." He said carelessly, masking his emotions perfectly. Rico grinned widely.

"Of course. But first, please, sit down" They had reached Rico's office. Rico sat behind the desk and Jordan sat across, not sure what was going on. Rico's face fell.

"I heard about what happened, my boy. I just wanted to say how sorry I am. You know I can't really comfort you much, but if you need something, you let Uncle Rico know, okay? You know the boys and I would kill for ya if ya asked us to." He lit a cigar, and handed it to Jordan. Jordan put it to his lips and inhaled, the tobacco calming his nerves. He closed his eyes.

"Thank you, Rico. I just… I don't know what to do anymore. I mean, do you know what my dad's last words were? He said: Jordan. You must promise to live a life of peace. Seriously? That's what he expected? With my training, and the way everything's gone to shit? I can't even obey my father's last dying wish. It's ridiculous, Rico. How could I?" Jordan vented, and Rico let him, being nice. Jordan knew this was abnormal, but he also knew that Rico had lost a son to the Cartel. It made sense. Rico nodded, and looked down at his phone.

"I'm terribly sorry, son. I know that things seem to be falling apart at the moment. But for now, you're needed." Rico said gently, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. Jordan nodded, and suddenly a familiar voice sounded from behind him.

"Well, you bout done, buddy?" said the voice. Jordan spun in his chair and looked up, seeing his running partner.

"Toby!" He stood up and they fist bumped, and Toby pulled him into a hug.

"Sorry to hear bout yer pops gettin' popped, bro. When this job's over, I'll see what I can do bout findin' the scum who sold the crack that got him killed. Then we can all go huntin' bro. Sound good?" Toby spoke in a Hispanic accent. Jordan nodded and hugged his partner.

"Thanks, man. I can't wait," He turned to Rico. "So where am I headed, and how many men?" Rico sighed.

"I'm afraid you'll only be able to have Toby and Cassius this time. You know how the Cartel works. Well, plus your driver, which will be George." He said, and Jordan nodded.

"Fine. I can make it work. Where is it?"

Rico smiled. "Fortunately, it's in the middle of town, so it should be easy to get in and get out, since they don't like to attract too much attention. You shouldn't lose any men, but if you do, just make sure you come back alive. I would hate to see you get cut down, my boy."

Jordan grinned. "Have I ever lost a man before?"

Rico and Toby both grinned back, and Jordan and Toby left the room. As they walked, Cassius joined them and they met George by the Hummer, which was painted a simple black. George grinned and opened the door for Jordan, and everyone climbed in. Jordan noticed the GPS was set for Link Avenue. Right in the center of town, as Rico had said. Not that Jordan didn't trust him, but his sister had taught him to always double and triple check details. As the Hummer started, he straightened his tie.

"Turn on the radio, will you? The rock station." He said calmly, almost as if he was happy. George turned it on, and the sound of heavy metal guitar filled the vehicle. Everyone was nodding their heads, getting amped up and ready to go. Toby leaned forward and tapped Cassius on the shoulder.

"What kind of weapons did we bring?"

"Check the back, smart guy" came the reply.

Toby nodded, and jumped over the seat into the back, checking the case that was stored under the floorboard. He laughed in delight.

"Aw man! Rico, I love you! We got fucking M4's, boys! Modded, from the look of 'em." Toby said loudly, obviously happy. Cassius fist pumped the air.

"Thank God!" He yelled, and turned down the speakers while the guns' modifications were described.

"Looks like sixty round spaced dual mags, three round burst, fully auto to semi auto, and anchored locking lug safety with ambidextrous switch. Collapsible stock, red dot sights, aaaannd… Boom! Fore grip handles! We're good to go, boys!" He called out, handing Cassius his gun, and another for George. He stopped.

"Okay, those are for you. Jordo, I'm assuming you're armed?" He asked. Jordan nodded with a smile. Toby grinned.

"So I get two sub-machine pistols. Tec-9s with a red dot sight and compensator barrel and extended magazines? Cool. So how's this gonna work, boss man?" He asked Jordan. Jordan responded immediately, the plan having already formed in his head.

"You're gonna be with me. George and Cassius, keep your guns hidden. We don't want a fight. If things go bad, you cover us, and we get back into the Hummer. We get the hell out before we lose anyone. Toby, conceal your weapons. I'll do the talking. Gentlemen, if I tap my foot once, Cassius you start the Hummer. If I tap twice, it means be ready to shoot but don't reveal your weapons yet. If I tap three times in a row, Toby and I will start backing up, and you pull up to us so we can get in, and we drive off. If I do that, then you can open fire as much as you want. At that point, the deal's bad. Toby, hand me the briefcase. I'll be the one to deliver. Oh, and hey. Watch for any heavy weapons that could get cripple or even destroy the vehicle. You see that, rev the engine so I know." Everyone nodded. They knew that on a mission, his word was law. Everybody had their own task. Nothing could go wrong unless they were simply outmatched, which at that point, Jordan knew he couldn't do anything to control the situation.

They pulled up to the park, and Jordan opened his door. Toby met him in front of the vehicle, and they walked forth, meeting a group of six men who were all obviously armed if one had a trained eye. Jordan laughed in his head when he saw the way they were all dressed exactly the same. _What a cliché,_ he thought. He stepped forward.

"That's close enough. You have the goods?" One of the men growled. Jordan sighed, appearing to be annoyed. This was all about manipulation, and when it came to that, he might as well have been the devil himself. Deceit and mind bending were specialties of his.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be here. Besides, you can see the case." He shook it for them to see. The man growled and went silent. Another stepped forward.

"You must be Jordan, then. We've heard about you. Best runner in the city, some say. I'm Tony" He offered his hand, and Jordan shook it.

"Nice to meet you. Now, I assume you have the cash ready?" He said casually as if he were talking to a friendly person. The man narrowed his eyes.

"Open the case first."

"Do you not trust me? You know, I were thin skinned, I might be offended." Jordan said. The man smiled.

"I was told you were quite arrogant. I never thought anyone had this much ego, though." He said coolly. Jordan smirked.

"It isn't just ego, my friend. It's truth. I know that you have two pistols on each of these men, and the snipers couldn't have been more obvious to me. Most people see a glint in a window and it's sunlight. I knew the second I saw it that you were set up to ambush me. But tell me. Are you prepared to make war in this city? Even if you manage to take me out, which is unlikely, you wouldn't last long. So let's just drop the bullshit and trade, alright? I have places to be, and I'm certain you do as well." He offered the case to the man, and Tony took it. He grinned, and Jordan sighed inwardly. _Here we go,_ he thought, and tapped his foot twice. The Hummer started, and Jordan looked at him.

"Jordan, it's been a pleasure. But you're correct. I _do_ in fact have better things to do today. Unfortunately, I have to send a message to Rico. You're going to have to die."

Jordan tapped his foot three times and nodded to Toby, who dove behind a tree, turning to shoot at the men, taking a couple down. Jordan started to dash away, pulling the gun from his jacket, but felt a bullet hit him in the back. He was forced to the ground and rolled behind a bush, getting angry. He heard full automatic fire, and looked up, seeing Cassius and George opening up on the bastards. George was screaming at him to get in, and he crawled into the vehicle, turning and popping off three rounds, hitting a headshot, a throat, and a chest, all on different men, and through blurred vision. He suddenly saw Toby running toward the vehicle. Before he got there, he was shot through the head. Hot blood splattered Jordan's face, and he gritted his teeth, knowing better than to let his emotions take over. He couldn't help Toby now.

"Damn… George, get us out here!" He yelled above the gunfire, and the vehicle peeled out. As they drove off, Cassius sighed, and Jordan looked at him. His body was riddled with bullets, and he was covered in blood. He looked at Jordan and grinned, handing him a briefcase.

"Blood money…" those were his last words. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he died on the seat, and George cursed.

"Fucking Hell… Fucking Hell! Damn it! He went in for the cash, I told him no, but he didn't listen!" George slammed his hand on the wheel as he drove.

"Shut the fuck up and drive, god dammit!" Jordan snapped, in no mood to hear it. He had just lost his best friend, and was ready to murder someone. When they got back, he went straight to Rico's office. He pushed open the door and laid the bloodstained case on the desk, and sat down. Rico understood what had happened immediately.

"So they declared open war on us. Very well." Rico said. "You okay, son? Are you hurt?" Jordan shook his head.

"My vest took the bullet. I'm bleeding a bit, but I'm on my way to the hospital anyways. You know my mother…" He trailed off, for once, letting his emotions show to someone he wasn't related to. Rico nodded.

"Go on, boy. Get out of here. We gotta get ready. Call me when you're available." Rico said, releasing him.Jordan nodded his head and left, getting on his bike. He rode to the hospital and walked to his mother's room. He ditched his vest behind a bush, burying it quickly before he went in, knowing he'd have to be checked out after he saw his mother. He walked to her room, receiving concerned looks from everyone who looked at him to see his bloodstained face and back. He ignored them and walked into the room, sitting next to her bed.

"Hey mom… I'm sorry I'm late. Business went bad today." He took her hand, but dropped it instantly.

"M-mom?" Her skin had been like ice. And now that he looked at it, it seemed paler than usual, almost a dull gray. He shook her shoulder, and her head rolled off the bead, no longer attached to her. Only then did Jordan notice all the blood. He went dead silent and jumped back, landing in the corner, curling up in a ball. As the school day was ending, he received texts and calls from Nicole and Megan, all of which he couldn't even fully be aware of. He shook all day, not able to focus. As Nicole walked in she fell silent seeing her brother in shock and said quietly setting her hand on his shoulder

"Brother there is nothing we can do I know who those bastards were trying to send a message to" and as Jordan mumbled through tear stained eyes she looked him dead in the eyes and said

"Me…. I did a job to make ends meet and now it destroyed my family and the only attempts I had at a normal life" and she pulled out a cigarette and lit it before saying

"I am a gun runner and shooter to make ends meet and I know what you do but I aint proud of it" and Jordan looked and said with a sadistic smile

"Murderer your one to talk or is it lord of war?" and with that Nichole opened the bottle of rum she found in her fridge and took out her custom .40 with its night sight and threaded barrel along with its two-tone skeletonized frame and slightly extended mag and held it before putting it to her head and blacking out as Jordan saw a girl in black and red pick his sister up and carry to somewhere he would hopefully never see.


	3. Desert runs and deserted demise

Angel of Darkness Ch. 3: Desert runs and deserted demise

A/N: I do not own Hell girl only my OCs and any reviews will be nice. Darkness will be referenced and anyone understand the dark internet references

Looking over at her brother, who was passed out on the couch Nichole grabbed a pen and wrote

" _Hey kiddo I am going to have to be gone for a while and I would you rather not know where I was because it will be for your own protection so stay safe and stay out of trouble and there is a 12 pack of beer in the fridge and a lot of food in the freezer so enjoy and if I found out you got in trouble I will prove just how dark I can be"_ and she signed it with a demonic smiley face and then went to her room and packed up her UMP-40 and the SIG-550 rifle as well as her .40 Glock handgun and dropped the note on her brothers side and gave his forehead a peck then bolted out to her Chevy Camaro SS and tossed the bag of guns in and tore her happy ass out to the border checkpoint. Pulling into the lane she pulled out her ID and handed it to the guard who asked

"So ma'am what are you going to be doing down in Mexico and how long will you be down there?" and Nicole smiled hiding the nerves she felt replied

"I will be down there for a week and vacation and a bit of work" and just gave him a wink and waited to see if she would get the access to leave the border crossing. Getting the nod from the guard she pulled out and headed into mexico smiling knowing that her gun running, that started in high school to pick up a little extra cash, made her one of the most popular girls in the eyes of Sinaloa and the Gulf cartels and as such earned her protection from the boys as she knew them. As she drove past the burned out church that had been the prearranged meeting place from the last meetings and she sang out

"got such a long way to go to make it to the border of Mexico" with her iPod bumping chris Cross and then she pulled into a hotel and got out and walked to the receptionist and using an alias that was well known with the cartel she said

"My name is Aurora Valentine and I was wondering if you have a hotel room for rent" and was relieved to hear her say

"Yes my dear child we have a room for rent and it is on the second floor and yes the windows are covered and bulletproof" as if she had predicted the questions that Nicole would ask. Smiling she said

"Thank you and I will appreciate any help and dinner you could send me" and as she opened the door she pulled out the Glock 22 and swept the room before pulling out the mobile bug sweeper and checked that the room was clean and she pulled out the bulletproof vest with its 12 point harness and the Kevlar paneling over her crotch which she felt odd about, and the nylon interior and the level 6 ballistic shatterproof panels were fitted in the vest and she realized it was knifeproof and she smiled and said

"thank god being a gun runner allows me the best toys" and as she tucked the side panels in place to hold it in place and she knew that those panels beside being part of the twelve point harness system were bullet and stab proof. Seeing the onyx black vest she activated her computer and activated the encrypted email account and sent it out to Jordan saying

" _Boy I have checked into my hotel room on my working vacation and you had better keep your ass in school until I get back and that is an order so tyr and keep the alcohol consumption under control and for the love of god if you see someone who doesn't look right KILL THEM!"_

 _Love your crazy sister,_

 _Nicole_

And she thumbed off the email then activated the TOR router and activated all the proxy servers to keep herself safe from law enforcement and when she double checked that the security protocols were in full affect she said quietly

"Well I love the fact that I am a total badass like this so fuck everyone for miles" and she activated Cthulhu's will and the silk road because she wanted to know exactly how much to undercut the competition to ensure that she was the number one person that the cartel would use. Having seen that the AKs were selling for 20,000 dollars for a box of 10 she laughed to herself and said

"Well a box for 5 grand and a few frag grenades will make sure that I am the best loved by these sons of bitches because cash for days" before browsing the more interesting sites explaining cartel tortures that she knew from her dealings with them. Walking over to the window she looked over the area and muttered to herself

"I wish that my little brother were here but I know that squeamish son of a bitch would freak the fuck out at some of the shit I witness" and she grabbed the bottle of patron and took a long slug and moaned to herself

"God this is so fucking god and maybe I can get my brother to buy me a few bottles of this cause damn it its great" and then she walked to the TV and pulled out her lighter and a cigarette pack and took out the Marlboro red and lit it before inhaling the sweet smell of the tobacco that she had rerolled with a bit of marijuana and smiled as the smell hit her nose and she kept the smoke going until she finished that cigarette and lit a regular smoke and kept it up until she heard her phone ring. Answering it seeing the time she said

"Hedy brother how is your day of trying to do the exact same thing I did?" and he instantly assumed that she knew he was and correctly she assumed that he had browsed the deep web to try and determine how much to undercut the completion when he sold the drugs and it made him the most popular son of a bitch around. Smirking over the phone he said

"Damn you got me right and yes I used the web and before you asked I used the standard precautions now you should get some sleep cause you have a busy day tomorrow" and they both hung up and Nichole heard a familiar voice saying

"Well I see that you have made the best money market around" and Nichole looked around and called like a crazy girl

"Yeah but I need the money if not my brother will end up on the street so I can't let that happen to him and I promised mom and dad I would watch him and keep him alive" and the voice said

"I know and I will help you watch out for him so be safe" then the voice went quiet and Nicole suddenly realized that she had a guardian angel and maybe a lover. Taking a nap she then woke up and walked off to the job site and yelled

"Hey boys I got the gear you need so money first and guns will be handed to you" and the bag landed and a voice hollered

"Bitch you fucked up and we will use you however the fuck we want" and she pulled out the pistol and fired a few rounds and the loud bangs drew a few of the loyal cartel members, and she had to say they were fast to come to a friend's aid. As the cartel members had a full blown shoot out she jerked as a bullet slammed right into her back and she rolled over before firing back and they drug her out of the line of fire. As they all made sure she wasn't bleeding she got the names of the corrupt cops who had fired on her and took the leaders name and said with her sexiest smirk

"You boys know exactly what to do and I want video proof of what happens cause I am weird like that" and she hinted at her sexual craze. As she walked back to her hotel room she wrote into the website the man's name and muttered

"God damn it the vest did come in handy" and she stripped off the black tank top and saw the large bruise and muttered revealing she was bisexual, which her brother had never know

"Chicks dig it" and then laid down and the dream was her in a red and black bomber jacket and her hair was black with red tips and blood red eyes and she looked at Ai and said

"Well babe we have to pick up someone and we have a lot of questions to answer" and then they saw Jordan appear innocently sleeping and as Nichole came to she wrote in blood in Spanish

"May the dead and damned rest in peace to end their suffering"


	4. From anger to bloodrage

Angel of Darkness ch. 4. :

From Anger To Bloodrage

A/N: I do not own Hell girl though god I wish I did and only my OCs. Ill throw a few songs I love in

"Whoever woke me up is going to die," Jordan muttered around three a.m., being woken up by Nicole.

"Like hell you'd kill me" she whispered, sitting on the edge of his bed, and he felt her hand on his forehead, wiping away a bit of sweat. Her hand seemed cool, but he didn't think on it. The previous day when she had found him in the hospital room. She hadn't even said a word about the dried blood on his face or bullet hole in his jacket. She had seen the head of their mother on the floor and instantly had cradled him. He hadn't cried while she held him. He was starting to believe he had nearly ran out of tears. Something strange had happened as well, when she'd found him. He hadn't blinked in a while, so he had gone cross eyed. He'd thought he'd seen a pair of blood red eyes. He blinked. When his eyes flicked open again, the eyes were gone.

"What the hell?" He whispered. Nicole looked at him

"I don't know, buddy. I just don't know. I'll figure it out. Megan, take over for me, will you? I need to scout the perimeter." Nicole said, glancing at her best friend. Megan blushed a bit. She nodded and knelt in front of Jordan, wrapping her arms around his neck. He felt her switching places with Nicole, and let himself be held by her, letting a soft blush touch his cheeks as well. Before Nicole left, he pointed to the doorframe.

"Sis… don't forget bobby." He said when Nicole followed his gaze. She gave her usual sick grin, picked up her shotgun, and walked out, humming a "thank you" to him.

Megan's eyes brimmed with tears. She held him close.

"Oh Jordan… I'm so sorry. I know you loved her. After your father, I had hoped-"

"Stop talking about him, _please_." He said, but his voice was soft, almost begging her. She nodded. This hadn't been the first time they'd been alone. In fact, they usually wound up alone together when Nicky was pissed. The last time… Jordan blushed a bit. The last time they'd been alone like this, she'd actually kissed his cheek. Left a lipstick stain too. Strangely, any girl who had even approached him for a week after that had come up missing or with multiple broken bones.

She hugged him. "Jordan?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"What happened?" She held onto his arm.

He shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it, or even think about it. She sagged her shoulders and leaned against the wall, her head on his shoulder. He sighed, pulling in a shaky breath. She looked at him and touched his cheek.

"Hey Megan?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"What's going to happen to Nicky and I? Will we be separated?" He asked, worry crossing his face. She shook her head. He breathed.

"Come on, authorities try to take you from her? The country would be in flames. Not to mention," she giggled.

"What?" He asked quickly.

"I'd track you to the ends of the earth, silly." At this point, she kissed his cheek again, but now was more pressing. Things might have heated up, but Nicole walked in at that moment.

"Oh. Uh do I need to go take another lap?" She asked. Megan looked embarrassed and moved away from Jordan. After that, things had cooled down, Megan went home, and the siblings went home as well.

Now as Nicky sat on his bed, he thought of this. He looked at her, and she smiled sadly.

"I have to go, bud." She said.

"Wh-what? What do you mean? Are you leaving me?" He sat up, looking down into her eyes. She shook her head.

"No, not like that, Jordan. Just a job I have to take. I should be back within a week, bubba." She said quietly. He sighed.

"I just… I can't believe you're leaving me so soon after this." He said, a hint of anger in his voice. She looked at him and hugged him tightly.

"Look, I'm sorry. But we need the cash." He looked at his sister, his final point of gravity on earth. It was one of those moments he wanted to just stay in forever. He hugged her back, letting a tear fall to her shoulder. She kissed his forehead, and he returned the gesture.

"Nicole, I know I can't stop you. But you'd better come the fuck home. If you die out there, I'll be following you straight to hell with the one that kills you." He said intensely. She nodded.

"I'll be fine, Jordan. Besides, if I die, you have no chance in hell against these people." She smiled. "Now help me get packed, asshole"

He groaned, standing up. He went to the basement, and brought up her "special" equipment. She looked through it and they debated on what she should and shouldn't take. He wanted her to take more explosives and a sniper. Of course she declined that idea. She was more the kind to get in close with a submachine gun, but that put her in more danger in his eyes. He sighed and finally convinced her to at least take a better bulletproof vest than what he'd used the day before.

"Hey will you please _not_ flip the fuck out if it takes longer than a week?"

"Not a chance. Longer than that, and I track your ass down" He replied. She shrugged. He grinned at her, secretly happy that she hadn't argued. He couldn't go a week without her. Regardless, their mother's funeral would be that day or at least close to it. He didn't want to go alone to that. Sure he could have Megan with him, but… Well, it wasn't the same. She was something else to him, not family. Or at least that was the way she seemed to see it. He needed Nicole's support on that day. He hoped she'd be there.

She finally left, leaving on her motorcycle. He watched her go, then once she was gone he went to his room, texting Rico.

 _Yo I need some work what up?_

Rico soon replied.

 _Just preparing for war, boy. What do you need?_

 _Work. My mother was hit, and nobody knows shit. Bettin' it's the Cartels._

 _It's likely, son. Come on home, we got you some new gear and a team ready for a raid on a local Cartel lab. Maybe they'll know something. Worth a try._

 _Got it. On my way. See you soon._

He grimaced, putting on a black suit with red trim. He put on a pair of shades, putting his pistol in his jacket. He chose to take his father's old motorcycle, which was a black and gold low-riding power cruiser. He grinned, looking at the bike. He climbed on and revved the engine. It roared to life, and the Raven of the West rode again.

He drove quickly, but the bike had become nearly silent. Jordan got the feeling that his father had lived a more dangerous life than anyone had known, because he knew bikes like this should be a lot louder than this. He pulled into the driveway of Rico's place. He looked at the guards who walked up to him, and one of them stepped up to take the bike to the garage when he got off. Jordan planted a knee in the man's gut.

"Don't ever try to touch my bike again, dumbass" He snarled. The man stepped back, leaning over, unable to breathe. Jordan took the bike to the garage, putting a black tarp over it, meaning nobody who wanted to live should touch it. He leaned against the wall, and texted Megan.

 _Skippin' today. Take notes?_

 _But why?! I_ _'_ _m alone for lunch!_

 _I'll make it up to ya, promise. Just take some notes for me._

 _Fine but you better be prepared to deal with me all day tomorrow._

 _Got it._ He closed the phone and sighed, hoping she wouldn't tell Nicole. She was the one and only person he was scared of in this world. He walked toward the elevator and pushed the lower level button. Upon reaching the basement, he went to the armory, following the instructions Rico had given him. He heard voices coming from the room as he got closer. Rico's voice came first.

"The boy's got nothin' but his sister left now. It's the least I can do" Next came a voice he didn't know.

"Come on, man it's just a kid! He ain't that important, is he?"

Jordan walked in and the stranger straightened his back. He looked around, and whistled innocently. Rico shook his head, muttering.

"Fucking jackass… Jordan, I'm glad you're here, son. We need you worse than ever."

"Really? Then get him the fuck outta here before I pop him like you popped your wife's cherry." He pointed to the new guy, and Rico shrugged, pointing the guy to the door. As he walked out, Jordan looked at him.

"Hey, be a sport and grab daddy a beer, would you?" He taunted. The man must have been German, because he sure as hell swung like one. Jordan dodged, caught his wrist and shattered his arm at the elbow. The man fell down, screaming.

"Well, high fives are gonna suck. For you." Jordan shook his head and looked at Rico.

"Sup bitch?" He grinned and Rico playfully slugged him.

"Follow me, smartass. I have something to show you." Rico led him behind the counter in the armory and pulled the chain on a trap door, opening it and pointing to a stack of equipment.

"Can you guess where this gear came from?" Rico asked.

"FBI obviously, but what is it all specifically?" Jordan replied, masking his excitement.

"M4 super 90 semiautomatic shotguns with a ghost ring sight for quick accuracy, M4A1 carbines with the sopmod kit and red dot or ACOG sights, Glock 22 .40 calibers with aim assist laser grips and Kevlar and ceramic bullet proof vests and helmets with shatterproof Lexon visors and ballistic helmets and Kevlar spall lining meaning long story short you and the rest are armed and armored to the teeth. Oh and I can't forget door breaching rounds and battering ram as well as a Taser for your 'humanitarian side' if it exists and take some flashbangs because fuck yes" Rico said the last part with a grin on his face, and Jordan was tempted to show him "humanitarian". Instead he picked up a carbine and held it for a second. Nothing too heavy, but he wouldn't be maneuvering too well with it. He set it down, and took out one of the Glocks. It was much more comfortable in his hand. He pulled out the gun his sister had given him, and tried to dual wield them, finding it to be almost natural for him. He was happy about that, because he didn't feel like turning down gifts today.

"So when do we leave?" He asked Rico. Rico's eye glinted dangerously.

"Right now and you shall be at the head. Your father would be proud, were he alive." Rico said, and suddenly Jordan snapped. Not at Rico, or anyone in particular. He became ruthless, able to see the only true way to protect himself, and more importantly, those he cared about, which had narrowed to Nicole and Megan. He smiled happily.

"Then let's do it, shall we? I'd hate to make these twats feel left out." He grinned and pulled off the suit jacket, and pulled on the first bulletproof vest he could grab, sliding it on. He took a couple breaths, looked at the helmets and decided he'd take one, but didn't really plan to use it. Rico took the rest of the gear and distributed it amongst the men that would be going with them. Jordan met them all outside, and revved his bike.

"Oh hell yeah, baby!" He took off and four or five SUVs followed him, the boys all whooping and shouting, and the engines roaring loudly. It was going to be a good day. Jordan got a call and put the phone in the biker helmet, answering the call.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey boy where the hell are you?" Megan asked getting straight to business

"Oh you know, just flying down Barkley Avenue, why?" He replied.

"Oh you know nothing too important just we had a major test today and I bailed your ass out again and also we need to do something soon" her voice giving away she was on the edge of tears.

"Megan, hold on, a sec" He turned hard, nearly flying off the bike. "What's wrong, what happened?" He asked, sounding worried.

"Nothing that I can't handle just some asshole said the boy I liked didn't exist and was a figment of my imagination and put his hand on me so I got suspended and my mom is going to fucking kill me!" she replied the fear and anger finally overwhelming her.

"Megan, I'll pick you up from school, okay? I just have some business to take care of. I'll see you at 3?" He asked.

Looking at the phone screen Megan replied with a mock snort

"Yeah right lover boy I actually walked home because that is what suspended means is I was no longer welcome at the school for a week so I'll see if your sister is home and see what she has to say" then she hung up before running to Nicole's house assuming correctly that Jordan would meet her there.

Jordan texted her.

 _Key under mat at back door. See you there._ He smiled and closed out the phone. He sped up, and soon reached the rendezvous point for the raid on the meth lab. He jumped off the bike once he stopped. Once everyone pulled up, he took a headcount. He came up with nineteen people in all, which was a pretty big raiding party. However, this lab was rumored to be huge. Rico stepped up in front of them.

"Alright boys! Here's how it works. First we get on these dirt bikes. The lab's in the hills, so these are the best way to get there. After that, the fun part. We get in, we shoot every motherfucker with a pulse, we get the fuck out. Civilians can be brought in to get a ransom if we find any. And for God sakes, listen for the goddamn fuzz!" He pumped his shotgun, and everyone got onto their bikes and revved the engines. Jordan got back on the motorcycle. Rico raised an eyebrow at him, so he responded.

"It matches my damn suit, alright? Besides, I love this thing!" He took off, his new toy making the rest of the bikes sound like kittens. He raced past everyone else, and led them to the lab. He saw a garage in the hills and called out.

"Battering ram!" Two guys passed him, carrying a large military grade battering ram between their bikes. When they were close enough, they released the ram and it flew into the door, knocking it in. Jordan drove his motorcycle straight in, the dust clouding behind him, which he was sure looked badass to anyone who hadn't pissed themselves when the door fell. He jumped off the bike and shot the first five workers he saw pull guns. No reason to waste the ones who weren't threats yet. He saw another ten pour into the room, and his boys all entered as well. Jordan fell backwards, landing and pulling four headshots in half as many seconds. He grinned at his success and came up into a kneeling position, shooting a couple more rounds before nodding to five of his guys and running toward the back door, heading for what would most likely be the boss's office. He kicked in the door and dove in, letting his men shoot the guards, afterward standing and twirling his gun on his finger, landing a hard blow with the butt of it on the man's forehead. The man stumbled back, being a little top heavy, fell on his ass with a thud. Jordan grinned and kicked a small revolver from the sleazy fucker's hand. He looked up and a begging look came over his face. Jordan felt only disgust.

"Somebody shoot this useless tub of cow shit, will ya? He smells like an elephant's ass" He shrugged and walked out, surveying the meth lab. It was a wreck. Fluids and gasses were leaking everywhere. _Good,_ Jordan thought. _This place will go up like it's covered in gasoline._ He stepped out as the trigger was pulled on the fatass. He stepped over dead bodies and broken glass, grinning as he saw the destruction.

"Help! Help me please!" Jordan heard a woman screaming and sighed. A fucking civilian. Of _course_ there was a civilian.

"Why the fuck…? Ugh what the hell ever." He whispered. "Hey someone back me up!" He and two others stacked on the door and he kicked it in, holding just his gun that Nicole had given entered the room, and shot a man who was standing there in the knee.

"Get the fuck down!" He shouted, striding forward and grabbing the man he'd shot by the collar. He hopefully knew something. The man looked into Jordan's eyes, and Jordan saw it. A spark of recognition. A hint of fear. Jordan slammed him to the wall.

"What do you know about the murder of Luna Nakizumi?! Tell me before I tear out your intestines and hang them like streamers and chew on them for weeks to come!" He yelled in the man's face. The man shook.

"I-I don't know shit, man! Even if I d-did, I wouldn't tell a punk ass blonde like you" The man said as if it was rehearsed. Jordan smirked.

"Bullshit, I see it in your eyes." Jordan removed the shades so the man could see his eyes, and his face revealed nothing. He planned to kill the man himself, but he wanted information. He pinned the man to the wall, punching his gut.

"Tell me now!" He yelled again. The man was close to caving, but it would take a while to truly break him. He shook his head. He didn't have time for this. He knocked the man out, and dropped him.

"Hey somebody grab this fucker!" He yelled and heard sirens. "Shit! We gotta go!" The woman started to move and Jordan tackled her to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere unless we say so." He said coldly. He wasn't letting any chance he had of supporting himself and Nicole slip away. Even if it was taking a hostage, which was something he had no taste for. He wrapped his arm around her throat, and choked her out. He threw her over his shoulder and carried her to one of the SUVs. He then walked away, getting on his motorcycle, driving off. He called Megan again.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Megan, what's up?" He asked.

"Not a whole lot just trying to find something to do to occupy my now endless free time" she quipped sarcastically

"Hey look, I'm on my way home, alright? Just gotta fix something. Did you tell Nicky about me skipping?" He asked casually.

Hearing the slight edge of fear as she had known him so long Megan replied

"Nope I haven't told her anything except about me getting suspended and she replied that if she was my mother I'd be grounded to eating ice cream haha"

Jordan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay. But me, she'll beat to a damn pulp."

Megan laughed and said

"Yeah but she likes me more than you for some strange reason and it has something to do with being like her little sister and oh by the way Nicky says hi and you owe me because the school mailed her about the fact you skipped aka it's now fire starter for the small bonfire I tried to light in the back yard"

He Smiled, and chuckled as he drove past Rico's place, making sure everyone had gotten back safe. "I'll see you in about ten minutes, okay?"

"Yeah sure but boy remember you owe me and I even think Nicky will tease me about liking you but what the hell ever" and the line went dead. He closed his phone. Smiling, he drove quickly, dodging traffic expertly. Within no time he was home, and parked the bike in the garage. He covered it and went inside.

He found Megan on the couch, her eyes red from crying. He walked over and sat next to her. Sliding an arm around her shoulders, he felt her move closer to him.

"I fucking hate everybody, Jordan. You and your sister seem to be the only good people around." She cried into his shirt, and he hugged her tight.

"I know how you feel, Megan. Trust me, I wish I knew how to-" He stopped talking when her lips attacked his. At first he nearly jumped out of his skin. But then he relaxed, kissing her back. After a couple minute, they stopped, and she blushed.

"Ummm… wow.." Jordan said almost breathless. He laid on the couch and she curled up in his arms.

"I told you you were mine." She mumbled. He grinned at that. It was true, but he'd thought it was a joke. He kissed her cheek and she twisted to kiss him again. He kissed her lips for a moment before falling asleep. Throughout the week, they went out to a couple movies, ate out, ordered in, and he even refused to go to school, texting Nicole.

 _Hey sis Megan's with me, I'm not gonna go to school. She's suspended and in no shape to be alone._

 _That's fine, but you best be ready to catch up in your classes._

 _Will do. How are things going?_

 _Oh fine. Just killing people and earning cash. You?_

 _New lead on mom's murder. Took a guy in today and he knew the name Luna Nakizumi so he's being interrogated by Rico._

 _Rico. Wait Rico, as in the notorious drug runner?! Young man, we will TALK when I get home!_

 _Yes ma'am. Love you._

 _Yeah you too, ya dumbass._

Jordan set his phone down.

Friday night, Megan sat on the couch next to him. When he looked at her he nearly came in his pants. She was wearing literally _nothing._ She smiled at him and touched his bare chest. Just as his pants hit the ground, he faintly heard the sound of Nicole's bike, but was to far gone, Right as he was about to enter Megan, the door opened.

"Jordan, are you ho- Oh wow! Okay!" Nicole practically shouted shooting out of her skin with murder in her eyes.


	5. From rage to relief

Angel of Darkness ch. 5. :

From Rage to Relief

A/N: I do not own Hell girl though god I wish I did and only my OCs. Ill throw a few songs I love in

Seeing the two lovers entangled in skin that looked like they had been swimming, Nichole reached for her pistol scaring both Jordan and Megan who knew of her temper, before she said annoyed and bluntly

"You know what you do whatever the fuck you two want and I'm going to go and get something tall and strong to drink and no I AM NOT SHARING" before she spun on her heel, with military precision, before throwing on her black leather jacket and hopping on her all black Harley dubbed hellraiser for the long black forks, two-tone black paint job and the red accenting and skull on the tank. Letting the 1000 horsepower V8 engine roar she sang quietly to herself

"Give me the beat boys and free my soul I want to get lost in your rock and roll and drift away" only slowing the bike from the high speed as she approached the winding road to her favorite watering hole. After locking the bike up she sang

"It sounds like life to me aint no fantasy just a common case of everyday reality and man I know it's tough but you have to suck it up it sounds like life to me" and the bartender yelled over the music

"Yo nicky how the hell have you been cause we ain't seen you around in a while and were afraid you left us for some higher class joint" and Nichole didn't laugh like she usually did and just yelled

"Jack and coke and make it a double because my little brother may have made a huge mistake" before walking to the jukebox getting everyone staring as her tightfitting black jeans showed off everything and just as she was getting relaxed a voice was heard as she felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to tense up whispering annoyingly

"Hey girl why don't you let me buy you a drink and maybe go back to my place and we can get to know each other better" and Nichole just smiled as she spun on the chair and said

"Sure just let me get in the mood and that means breaking you into tiny pieces so if your still up for it hold still and after I break you when I come too from a night of drinking my little brother will shoot you 39 times and my cousin will dismember you. Sound good sweetheart?" and the boy fell silent and Nichole muttered gleefully seeing him so scared

"Well Im glad you went quiet because I would hate to have to spill my drinks kicking your ever-loving ass and leave you for dead" and she reached over and grabbed the young man's full beer to drink after she finished her drink. As she went to turn back around the young man grabbed her and spun her around allowing her to knock him out with a kick to the head leaving him with a split lip and broken nose. As she turned back and ordered a beer more fitting to her instead of the cheap piss the attacker had been drinking, which at that point was to hot to want to drink, the young man's friend saw that everyone else looked scared of her so he walked up and rammed a gun into her chest right over the bullet proof vest and he was shocked as Nichole said in a low almost sensual purring tone, as she pushed the gun between her perky breasts that so many girls at school as well as the guys drooled over

"Come on pull the trigger you know you want to you useless pussy" and seeing the young man falter she snapped out

"Oh for fucks sake my cousin and kid brother could shoot faster than you could" and he pulled the trigger putting two rounds into her bulletproof vest and as she staggered back she said cryptically

"You had your fun bitch now its my turn" and she quickly drew her trusty custom glock 40 caliber and let the trigger meet the back of the frame sweetly as if she had done that way to many times and made them get married as she drilled the young man 4 times causing his blood to splatter all over her leather jacket and the floor. Turning around before anyone could get their wits about them she dropped a 50 dollar bill on the counter to cover the mess and for the bartender to keep his mouth shut before she ran to the bike and tore off down the road before she got nabbed. Pulling into her house she laughed seeing Jordan dressed sitting across from Megan, naked from the waist up, sipping on a cup of coffee, she almost died laughing seeing her brother's still disheveled appearance, saying while trying to catch her breath

"Well I'm glad your dressed and all but now I'm going to go pick up Luna from school and I promise I won't tell aunt Ashley and maybe me and her can catch a movie just the two of us then dinner with you knuckleheads oh and Megan for the love of god get dressed" and Jordan just glared holes at his sister before muttering

"Go to hell and enjoy school" and with that Nichole was out the door and in her mustang Shelby cobra 500 in record time putting the pedal to the floor singing to the country songs on the radio, only stopping at the red light near the school as a police chase tore by, which wasn't much unusual for LA. Seeing it and the fact that Luna was standing on the corner looking like she was about to cry Nichole muttered to herself

"This is no place for children but I doubt I can convince my young cousin to give up the life she knows and up and leave her life behind but still" and Nichole pulled to the curb and hopped out as Luna was getting caught up in the teachers bullshit so Nichole lit up a Marlboro pissing off the teachers who yelled

"you can't smoke here and you need to leave now" and Luna ran over, smiling seeing her cousin living up to her give no fucks attitude, and hopped in turning the radio up muttering with barely contained rage

"Come on cous can we get the fuck out of here because people are really pissing me off cause they are fucking morons" while she rubbed at she sore arms and Nichole, seeing her cousin sweating bullets and the temperature was 92 degrees outside so she quickly turned the AC to full blast slowly, lowering the girls temps to a tolerable level. As the two girls pulled out of the parking lot Luna propped her feet up on the dashboard and just smiled as Nichole tried swiping her feet off with her free hand as Luna smirked with her green eyes shining and brown hair blowing as the two talked about their days and threw jabs at Jordan who would never know what they said. Driving past a nondescript burger joint Nichole mumbled so low that Luna couldn't hear it

"Well fuck the only way to make a decent living any more is to sell guns and use burger joints to cover the income" and Nichole looked at her cousin and smiled before they pulled into their house as Luna yelled, exasperated at the difficult problems causing both Jordan and Nichole's hearts to skip a beat

"FUCK IT I'M MAKING METH AND COKE!" stunning everyone in the room and Ashley just looked at her daughter as she had just walked in and shook her head saying

"No I'm sorry young lady you are not recreating breaking bad my little Walter white wannabe". Looking over at Luna Nichole shook her head before grabbing her leather jacket and the bullet proof vest she had set over the back of the chair to feel comfortable and Glock 22 .40 caliber handgun with an illuminated sight and laser grip and the ability to mount a suppressor. Tucking the gun into her holster in her back and the combat knifes that she had polished black and the updated silver trident combat knife and the updated M3 Fairburn style knife was tucked in her boots which had her pants bloused into them combat style, as she smiled before the two ran out to the bike. As they turned it on Nichole said

"Taking the girl to movies and dinner" and they took off to see a few rated-R flicks only to be interrupted at the steak house by a cartel member with trouble on his mind. Looking at the young man with fiery red hair and subdued brown eyes Nichole slowly reached for her cousins hand and gave it a little squeeze before saying quietly seeing the fear in Luna's eyes

"As soon as I stand up I want you to duck and close your eyes tight… Don't open them until I tell you to okay squirt?" and getting a nod from Luna Nichole stood up and in one easy motion flipped the table and drew her trusty Glock, while dropping to a knee lowering her profile and put the sights on the man's chest and snapped off three rounds as she felt Luna holding her leg tightly. As the man fell dead he snapped off one good shot and Nichole felt a sting before her putting her hand to her side and pulled it away revealing blood. Quickly grabbing her medical kit to keep from bleeding to death Nichole muttered

"Either the vest failed against that round which is highly unlikely or that son of a bitch got real lucky" and she had to laugh as Luna popped up with her 22 pistol out ready to fight and Nichole said chuckling, setting her hand on the gun pushing it down,

"Easy squirt soda you don't have to do anything besides the safeties still on" and they both walked as Jordan showed up and took Luna out for desert and Nichole said smiling

""Hey bro I am going to go out and take care of a few things so I will see you at the movies a little bit later" and she hopped back on her bike and took off slightly wobbling toward the hospital and she started to black out only to see a girl in a red and black kimono and red eyes sitting on the bike saying

"Don't worry dear I have this and you will be just fine" and the bike steered its way to the hospital before Ai kissed her and returned to hell looking like Nichole drove herself and telling her grandma

"I will need to keep an eye on these two and please don't ask why" and passed over the picture she had gotten of Luna and Jordan smiling acting just like cousins. As the rest of the group saw it they understood what the mission was and they all nodded saying

"Yes ma'am we will make sure they are fine" before the girls took the forms of teenagers and the boys turned into a student and teacher to protect the people who meant the world to their boss.


	6. Red hot Iron

Angel of Darkness ch. 6: Red Hot Iron

Jordan took Luna's hand and sighed. "So what happened, Luna? I can see she was hurt."

Luna was silent for a moment, then smiled. She shrugged as she was lifted into his 2009 H3 Humvee with an all black interior and a black paint job with bull bars and black out capable plates, along with nitrous for extra speed, and silver flames on the sides. He had also hidden weapons beneath every floorboard, and there was even a private stash of weed for when he needed relief, none of which Nicole knew of. She only knew of his Hummer, and even that she wasn't thrilled about. Luna sat down in the passenger side, buckling up.

"Well, some bad guy came in and shot her. She shot back. Killed him. You know, the usual." She said casually. Jordan slammed the door then went around to his side, jumping into the driver seat. He twisted the key and started the vehicle, slamming his door.

"That's just wonderful. Are you okay, kiddo? Need anything?" He asked, his voice becoming soft and soothing when he addressed her. Not that she really needed to be handled delicately, but Jordan was still a child at heart. And he absolutely adored his little cousin.

"No, not really. Just wanna go home. Maybe I can watch you make lovey faces at Megan. I'm sure Nicky would love that." She said in a teasing voice giggling when he ruffled her hair.

"You're your mother's daughter, I'll give you that." He retorted, chuckling. He looked at the parking lot and sighed.

"We best get home though. I need to be somewhere tonight, so Megan's gonna watch you." He said quietly as he back up and left the restaurant. He heard sirens and gritted his teeth. He didn't have time for this. If the cops ID'd him, it'd be a long ass night. He blacked out the plates and looked at Luna.

"Hang on kid. We're out of this place." He floored the gas once Luna nodded to him, and took off out of the parking lot. He spun the wheel to the right and the tires squealed in protest. After a second, the vehicle went flying down the road and Luna laughed in delight. Jordan had to smile at the irony. Where he was terrified he might get caught, she laughed at the fact that she was basically a criminal. He shook his head and took a hard turn down an alley, almost too narrow for the vehicle. He made it out on the other side without damaging the Hummer, which made him feel a little more confident. He turned left and then right again, continuing in random patterns until he was certain there were no cops following him.

"Luna… What street are we on, sweety?" He asked, wanting to give her something to do. She looked around then read the street sign.

"Hendrickson Drive." She said, her eyes wide. Jordan's jaw dropped. He hadn't meant to, but this was where Luna's father lived. He had driven right up to Jason's house, completely by accident. He took her hand gently.

"Luna it's alright. I'll get us out of here. Just let me figure out how to get home. It's been a long time since… well you know." He said softly. She nodded, sniffling.

"Please get me the living fuck out of here, Jordan. He knows your vehicle." She whispered. Jordan said nothing, pushing down on the gas. He took off, and took a right on El Cabra Road, turning around two blocks over. He drove east, back toward his house. The rest of the ride was abnormally quiet, and he knew why. Once, when Luna was much younger, Jason had attempted to kill her mother. If Nicky and Jordan's dad hadn't been there, he might have succeeded. But their father had beaten Jason within a millimeter of his life, then left. Nobody had seen Jason since. Jordan wondered only now, why his dad hadn't just killed Jason. He must have had a reason. Jordan pulled into the driveway and opened the garage, easing the Hummer in.

"Luna, come on, sweetheart. Let's go inside. I'll cue up an episode of Adventure Time on Netflix." He said, letting her out on his side. She smiled and shook her head.

"I like Mr. Pickles better." She said. Jordan nodded, laughing. This was by far the most bizarre show she'd ever wanted to watch. But if it kept her happy.

"Alright, kid. But you'd better be in bed by three." He said. He ruffled her hair and they went in. As soon as Megan saw him, she tilted her head.

"Jordan. Why in the hell did I see your truck on the news?"

She asked in a half angry tone. He shrugged.

"Well, I heard there was a shooting. I had to go get Luna."

"I thought she was safe with Nicole." She said.

"Well Nicky had shit to do. Actually so do I. Can you watch her for a bit?" He asked quietly. She sighed and nodded.

"Yeah whatever. Anything else?" She asked sarcastically. He shook his head.

"Hey Aunt Ashlea! Can you run with me? I need you to grab Nicky's bike and bring it back here for me!" He hollered down the hall. She walked to the living room.

"Sure but you'd better be prepared to pay up later." She said. He smiled.

"Yeah I know." He said, walking to Megan and kissing her lightly. She kissed back and shoved him away.

"Go do what you need to do. Afterwards, we go somewhere more… private." She whispered in his ear. His eyes widened and he blushed.

"Y-yeah, okay. I'll try to hurry." He said, being ushered out the door by Ashlea.

"Let's go, runt. You need to get stuff done? Don't waste my time then." She said. They got into the Hummer and he backed out, closing the garage door once he was. He drove to the hospital and growled.

"Where the hell…?" He started, but saw the bike before he could finish. He shook his head as Ashlea jumped out, got on the bike and took off toward home. He texted Nicole.

 _Hey I'm at the hospital. Where the fuck are you?_

 _Oh chill the fuck out dude I am just out getting a few things myself_

 _Well Ash took your bike home, so you can do some shit with me for a bit. I know you wanted to talk about Rico._

 _Ugh I guess not like I had anything I wanted to do so sure and you know I am joking but where the hell do we meet at?_

 _Well I could come up to your room if you like_

 _Yeah no my room is definitely off limits and until the room is cleaned and certain items have been hidden you don't get to go into my room_

 _Fine meet me at the front door if you're so scared of me finding your college papers._

 _Good and they aren't papers more along the lines of wearable clothes and thank god you don't know the things I do in school that don't involve learning_

Jordan locked his phone after reading the text and sighed, driving to the front door. While he was waiting, his phone buzzed. He rolled his eyes, unlocking his phone. His eyes went wide and he stared at the image on the screen. On his phone was an image of a young girl with straight black hair, and large red eyes. But she was completely naked, posing for the camera to show off everything. The message under it was what baffled him the most. He shook his head and blinked, reading it again.

 _I love you too, Nicole Nakizumi. I wish you were here._

Jordan's mind reeled. Those were the same eyes that he had seen a week earlier when his mother died. He quickly locked his phone, planning on teasing his sister. She walked out and got in, her face a little pale, as if she'd been working out or something. He pulled out.

"I want you to come with me. We got a guy at base who knows something about mom's murder. The guys finally broke him and he's ready to start talking, but only if we're there." He said his eyes blurring a little. "Don't forget, Mom's funeral service is tomorrow." Nicky could tell something wasnt right about Jordan and said

"All right boy but I can tell something is bugging you so on the way home you will have to spill your guts or I will make you spill it" before she turned and started to follow her brother. He drove up to the base and sat there.

"I just… I can't come to grips with the fact that they're both gone, Nicky. I mean, What're we gonna do?" He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, looking to her for help. Looking him in the eyes Nicky kinda smirked before saying in a soothing voice

"To quote the dukes of hazzard which you and Luna need to watch we make our way the only way we know how even if it's a little bit more than the law will allow" before putting her hand on Jordan's shoulder and adjusting her gun rig. He smiled and covered her hand with his.

"Listen Nicky… I just want you to know that I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Rico sooner. It might have helped somehow.. Right? I mean, there must have been something I should have done." He whispered, hoping for just a moment of emotion from her before he had to put on his metaphorical war paint again. Looking at him Nicky said

"Bro don't worry if you cry I won't make fun of you" Upon hearing that he buried his head in her shoulder.

"Sis I'm so lost now.. You are the most important person in my life anymore, and I don't wanna lose you." His vision blurred with tears and there was a banging on the vehicle's door, followed by a voice.

"Jordan what the fuck?! Hurry up in there!" Jordan growled and wiped his face. "I'll be right out, gimme a minute. Unless you _want_ me to spoon feed you your own entrails?" He yelled, angry now. Smiling seeing her brother back into his usual state Nichole said calmly

"Just get this shit over because I have some places I want to go….. Alone" Jordan nodded.

"Okay.. Yeah. Hey before we go, I want you to do something for me." He said, checking his appearance in the mirror. "Pop open the glove box and hand me a tissue. Also, those shades. I'll need them now that my eyes are puffy." Smiling Nichole said

"Sure thing boy and you need to tell me why you are looking at me funny after glancing at your phone and don't lie" He blushed.

"Ummm…. I think your friend sent a message to the wrong number. Hey, she's not bad looking, but you could've told me you were a guy" He chuckled. Lightly punching him in the shoulder Nichole said laughing and blushing

"Just go do what you need to do and yeah I'm more of a guy than you" He shook his head, a serious expression settling in, and a side that Nicky had never seen showed itself, the side that Jordan worked hard to never allow her to know about.

"The guy specified both of us. Without one of us, he won't say shit. Apparently he's more solid than he looked. I need you to come with me." He said, setting the shades over his eyes. "And try not to kill him. We can still get a ransom." Smiling Nichole cleared the chamber of her handgun and laughed saying

"Early birthday present for me is getting to torture some smuck so I am so totally in" knowing she had reminded Jordan about their cousins birthday.

Jordan nodded. "After we get home, I have a special gift for you. Something that I know you've been wanting to get." He said and got out. He walked around to her side and opened the door, looking around at the other guys.

"This is my sister. Touch her, and you'll be maggot bait by morning." He said in a cold tone, his expression clearly stating he was in no mood for games.

Looking around Nichole stated in a jovial tone that scared the piss out of the people hearing it as she looked so cheery

"Well I wonder who gets to use the first method and what tools we use will get him to break first. Unless dipshit has made a deal with him so I can't torture him" Jordan shook his head.

"Nobody is going to stop you, but that's mainly for fun. He already agreed to tell us what he knows." He said grabbing her wrist and walking to the elevator, slamming the button to the basement. Nodding and kind of taken aback by Jordan's sudden change of demeanor she cracked a joke, or at least attempted to, saying

"Well if this takes too long I am going to end up watching videos on my phone just because I do get bored easily" Jordan spit on the floor and sighed.

"Nicky, please try to take this seriously. This isn't the time. People here are tense as hell. Especially getting ready to war against the Mob. We're in a bad way. I'm lucky Rico even considered letting me spend time on this guy." He said, stepping out of the elevator. Locking eyes with Jordan Nichole spat on the floor and said

"Damn it I will try to be serious, but if the fucking thing goes to the point I am watching videos on my phone I will resort to more enhanced methods to make him talk" Jordan rolled his eyes.

"Nicky, we just have to be there. He agreed to talk already. Just pay attention to his words. I may have to leave the room at any moment. Rico hasn't been in all week" He said, a hint of concern in his voice at the last part. Yawning as she had been up since 4am Nichole said

"Ok I won't be on my phone and I'll pay attention to him if you have to leave" before she turned to start to head toward where the man was so she could get it done and get home to her cousin. Jordan nodded.

"Good. Let's get this over with." He walked in and sat down after pulling a chair up for his sister. He made sure he sat down just across from him, watching the male closely.

"Well, we're here. Now tell us what you know." He said, his voice becoming purely indifferent, not angry nor happy, showing zero emotion. The man chuckled.

"Right. Like I believe that scrawny girl is the real deal Nichole Nakizumi. Sure." He shook his head. Seeing and hearing the man's words Nichole smiled grimly before stating

"Really bitch? You'll believe I'm not the real thing when I often supply the Cartels and anyone who will pay me with whatever weapons they want? And I know that the group you work for were one of my biggest clients until the police nailed you all, thus slowing my rise to being a queen of the underworld. But if you don't believe me, I can break you" The man raised an eyebrow.

"Huh.. Didn't realize that sass was part of the Nakizu-" Jordan grabbed the man by the hair and slammed his head against the table.

"Shut up unless you're ready to tell me what I _want_ to hear." The man looked up and his nose was broken, streaming blood.

"A-Alright, man, chill.. Jesus… You broke my fucking nose!" Jordan shrugged and backhanded him, making sure to hit his eye with the skull ring he'd gotten last year.

"Talk. Now" He said without even a trace of anger. Sitting against the wall Nichole let out a slow yawn before stating annoyed, her voice dripping venom and malice

"God damn it tell him what the fuck he wants to know because I want to go home and watch videos on my computer and spend time with my family"

Jordan growled and the man nodded.

"Alright fine. Look I don't know much but I can tell you this: The murder of your mother wasn't supposed to actually be discovered until the mafia was ready. They hired a guy from the Cartels to grab her from the hospital. But ya see, he fucked up. He was seen carrying a body bag into the place and knew that he'd have to find some other way. Thing was, he didn't have the opportunity to lower her down. He couldn't complete his job. So, not wanting to go back having done nothing, he offed her. Look, I know the guy's address. I can give you his contact info. He can tell you whatever you need to know, I swear!" The man spilled all he knew, but Jordan growled. He didn't believe that was all of it. He looked to Nichole.

"Is that the whole truth, or am I right when I say he's leaving shit out?"

Smiling Nichole said

"I think the stupid motherfucker is still hiding something but I know a few ways to make him talk if I get a minute alone with him" as she flipped open her switchblade pocket knife like she had seen in the old movies with juvenile delinquents before looking at her brother. Jordan shrugged and left the room, heading out, texting her.

 _Remember not to kill him_

 _Whatever, just don't hover. You got shit to do I think_

Jordan locked his phone, and went to Rico's office, firing up the old crime boss's laptop. The computer didn't even ask for a password. It went directly to the home screen. Jordan clicked his email and it opened up. He went to the files concerning the crew's recent missions and sighed, seeing a new email. He clicked it and tilted his head. It didn't say much but it did say this.

 _Fine Rico, if that's how you really want it. You realize that you can't possibly win against the Cartel. We outnumber your crew fifty to one. You don't have a single man worth anything except for the Nakizumi boy, and even he can't save you forever. Eventually he'll tire out. As for his sister, she has her weaknesses. The boy himself for one. Take him, and we've got her by the tits. But if you want this, fine. Good luck, fool._

That was all it said. Jordan's eyes scanned it again and again, and he sighed. Wonderful. He couldn't let this out to the rest. He'd have to wait. He was about to go to the interrogation room but his phone rang, playing "Nobody Likes Me" by Deuce. That was his ringtone for unknown numbers. He hesitated but answered in a business tone.

"Jordan Nakizumi speaking."

"I know who you are. Listen close. I'm representing the Cartel. We have Rico. If you want him returned safely, you'd best convince the rest of the crew stand down. Then and only then will you have a chance of having him back." Said a voice. "And another thing. Don't get any bright ideas. You don't actually have a choice." Jordan's anger burned quietly, but he composed himself.

"I have a message for you. We'll be fine without Rico. His loss is a minor setback. However I would speak to him."

"Hrmm… I.. I suppose so. Hang on." Jordan was content with himself. He'd bluffed his way through the man so easily. Rico's voice came over the mic soon.

"Jordan?"

"Hey old man. In a pickle are you?"

"Boy if you knew the half of it. Listen, I have a few last orders for you." Jordan's breath nearly choked him. He had to allow himself a moment.

"Go ahead sir."

"First go to the tailor where we get our suits. Then have all the vehicles taken to the auto detailer with code I.S. The man will know what to do. And one last thing. Don't you dare give in. You're the boss now." The line went dead and Jordan sat in Rico's chair, burying his head in his hands. He pressed the button on the PA system.

"Carlos, come to the office, please. I need to speak with you in private." He said calmly. Carlos came in soon after, a curious expression on his face.

"What did you need, sir? Is something wrong?"

"No. Simply a change in management. Tell me, are you doing anything important right now?" Jordan asked, writing down some instructions.

"Not really sir, we're not sure what we're _supposed_ to be doing. Without a leader, the guys are kind of aimless." Carlos replied, tilting his head. "Why? Did you need me to do something?"

Jordan nodded and looked at the paper which now read

 _Auto detailer, all vehicles, code I.S. Should be taken care of._

He handed the paper to Carlos. "Follow these I need ten guys here to watch over Nichole. No complaints, either. And another thing: Rico's dead. Nothing we can do about it. Anything that was his is now mine to use or distribute as I please. I'm now the leader. I need to go see3 the tailor. Apparently Rico told her a lot more than we thought." He said, not a trace of emotion in his voice. Turning back to the desk, closing the laptop and packing it into the case, hanging that over his shoulder. Carlos walked out of the room, and Jordan followed, shutting off the lights to his new office and shutting the door.

"It's gonna be a long fucking night," He sighed. He looked at his watch. 10:00 P.M. Nichole should be in bed.

"Hey have someone drive my sister home when she's done. Tell them to tell her I have too much work to do and I'll meet her at the I want a detail of twenty guys there, armed with concealed weapons. I don't want any incidents, and I'll be too tired to do much." Carlos nodded.

"Of course sir. I'll make sure. Don't worry, boss. Everyone likes you around here, you'll be fine." He said, his eyes sad. Jordan patted his shoulder. Now he had to be the go to for every man on his three-hundred man crew. Not to mention the spies, who were mostly women. He had to remain emotionless but at the same time he had to be a good leader. He walked to the elevator and went up to the garage, getting in his Hummer. Once he was on the road, he indulged himself, playing "Headstrong" by Trapt. He pulled into the drive of the tailor's house, and went up to the door, knocking. Soon, a frail old lady opened the door and smiled.

"Jordan! My favorite little _guerriero_ " she said, hugging him. He hugged her back gently.

"Er… hello, Madam Micola. Say, can I come in for a while? I need to talk to you about some stuff." He said, hating what he had to do next. He would have to give her the news if he wanted her to take him seriously.

"But of course, dear! Come in, come in!" She said, walking into the house, letting Jordan close the door behind him. He walked to the dining room table and sank into a chair.

"What's wrong, _bambino_?" She asked, placing a cold one on the table. He popped it open and took a huge swig from it. He pulled the laptop out of the carrying bag and opened it.

"Rico's dead. And he said something about an order I.S. Do you know anything, _nonna_?" He asked, using her native tongue of italian, calling her grandmother. He knew this would get her to spill any information she had. At first she hesitated, but eventually nodded.

"Order I.S., you said? Oh my… _da Satana_ , He meant it, Very well, child. I'm guessing he left you in charge after all, then?" She asked, her voice suddenly gaining a bit of strength. She sounded a bit more intimidating than usual, which to Jordan wasn't even a word to describe the kind old woman. He nodded anyways, knowing he had to go through with Rico's plan, whatever it was.

"Yes, he did. What is order I.S.? What do I not know?" He demanded. She gave a sick little grin.

"Excuse my, dearie. I must grab something for you. I won't be but a minute." She said, disappearing into the basement. As he waited, he tilted his head, then shrugged, taking a swig of his beer. After a few minutes, she came back up, carrying a new suit. She set it on the table, and Jordan looked it over. It was fit to him perfectly, but there was something unusual about it. It seemed to have a gray skull pattern on it, but the skulls were constantly moving, rising up along the black fabric like they were made out of smoke. He shook his head, sure he was hallucinating, but when he opened his eyes, they were still there. But now it was worse. The girl from that picture he'd accidentally received was sitting there on the table. She gave a small smile and whispered in his ear as she leaned forward.

"My name is Ai Enma. And this is actually my grandmother. Please, don't let your sister know I gave you this. She'd kill me if she found out that I was basically encouraging you to put yourself in danger. But I know you'll do that anyways, so at least wear this. If I let you die, Nicky will be eager to join me in Hell, which honestly I don't want her to come because there's nothing left here for her. I just can't protect you all the time." She said, drawing away. Jordan stared at her. He shook his head and put a hand on the fabric, forcing his barriers up for some reason.

"Alright. Okay. I am officially surprised for once. Well done. But tell me, what do you mean? After all, you're a little girl. Probably even Luna could beat you up." He said, shrugging. If this girl was really capable, she'd prove it. And she did. Out of the blue, a ball of flames appeared in her hand and she glared at him.

"Do not test me, boy. I have little patience for ignorance." With that, she disappeared into thin air. The old lady he knew as Micola sighed and shook her head.

"Do not make an enemy of her, I beg of you. She could end you quite easily, _babino_." She said, sitting down. "Now, there is one thing Rico asked me to give you should his passing come before he was ready or able to resign." At this, Jordan tilted his head.

"Oh? Pray tell, what might that be?" He asked, truly curious. The old lady smiled and went into the living room and picked up a small nearly flat box. She carried it back over to him and set it on the table.

"This is something Rico had made specifically for you, little _guerriero_ " She said. He looked at the box and tilted his head. He picked up the box and pulled off the lid. Inside was an iron mask that was detailed to look like a skull. He tilted his head.

"I.S. is an acronym for Iron Skulls, Jordan. That's what Rico wanted the crew to be known course, the choice is yours. Will you keep the name?" SHe asked, a kind expression on her face. Jordan nodded.

"Yeah, it fits. We're all so hard headed our skulls may as well be iron. I get it. " He grinned,and stood up. "Thank you, Madam Micola. I must be on my way now, right after I change. I get the feeling I'll need the suit sooner than I'd like.." He sighed, depressed at the thought. If this woman was Ai's grandmother, and Ai was Nicky's girlfriend or… whatever, then he could be himself around them. Sort of, at least. He smiled and straightened up, walking into a guest room, and changing. The old lady knew him so well, she'd made the suit to fit just tight enough that he could move around without it shifting, but not so tight that it was uncomfortable to do so. He found the spots in the jacket for guns, and holstered both of his pistols. On the left, which he would draw with his right hand, was the .45 magnum colt government that Nicky had given him, and on the right to be drawn with his left hand was the Glock 22 from Rico. He picked up the box the mask was in and carried it out to his Hummer, putting it under the driver's seat. He went back in and thanked the woman he called Micola. He got into his Hummer and started the engine. He texted Megan as he sat there waiting for Nicole's call, guessing she'd be pissed he'd left without telling her.

 _Hey babe I know it's late, but I wanted to let you know I'm gonna be meeting you at the funeral. Could you bring me a coffee with quadruple espresso?_

 _Oh yeah sure. What are you doing tho?!_

 _Just figuring some shit out. Bring one for Megan too, will you? I'd appreciate it so much._

 _Grrr you know what yeah fine but I swear Jordan you better give me attention soon. Last night was SO unfair, you know? I mean, she walked in at the WORST possible moment._

Jordan laughed at that and grinned. He loved how damn naughty she was.

 _Ok ok we'll get a hotel room or something. See you in the morning._

 _Good. I love you, Jordan. Always did._

 _Love you too, Megan. See you later._

He locked his phone and sighed, hating his sister for a moment. Why did she have to walk in at _that_ second? Shaking his head, he heaved a heavy sigh and shrugged, turning on the rock station, which blared "Animal I have Become" by Three Days Grace. He nodded his head and sang along, letting himself be enveloped in the music that so well explained his identity. After a couple more songs, his phone rang, and he answered,knowing it was his sister without looking.

"Hey sis."He said, turning the radio down. Shocked that he knew that she had called Nichole said

"So what do you do next and are you alright? We both know when it comes to dealing with me I can read you like a book" He nodded and shook his head.

"I'm gonna need you to come with me, sis. You ready to do something that might get us both killed?" He asked, unable to help but let a psychotic grin tug at his lips.

"Well boy you should know the answer to that one and where are we meeting and what will I get to use because I like things burning" while giving in and letting a psychotic smile melt onto Nichole's face. Jordan shrugged.

"I'm just gonna pick you up from HQ. And after this little run, I have a personal errand to run. It's time I took the fight straight into the Cartel's ass. Apparently I'm the leader now. And you know me," He replied. "Also, I got your birthday present in the car. Something I think you'll love." Smiling Nichole said

"Deal but you didn't answer if I rock the full automatic or a quieter tool"Jordan smiled.

"You know, I think I'll let you find out, Nicky. After all, I can't just give away what it is." He said, smiling. Muttering Nichole threw a full auto and the suppressor into her bag and said

"Whatever you pain in the ass now just hurry up because I wanna get to spend time with Luna" and she started to get impatient waiting on Jordan and wishing she had brought her car. Jordan grinned, shutting his phone.

"Alrighty then. Let's rock, McDicks." He laughed and drove to headquarters, flooring it the whole way. When he got there he blared the horn, and yelled.

"Get my sister out here, now!" He looked down at his suit while he waited, wondering what Nicky would say. Quickly running out to the car Nicky threw the door open and dropped into the passenger seat and all but hollered as she was annoyed he had kept her waiting

"Come on let's blow this popsicle stand before I blow it to hell" as she kicked the seat back. Jordan rolled his eyes and handed her a large, heavy box.

"I got you a custom made, gold plated adaptive combat rifle which switched from two to three-round burst, full auto and semi auto, giving you a wide variety of options. It also has a fifty round, dual mag system. Plus collapsible stock. Oh, and a flamethrower under-mount. Don't ask how the hell I got that, so please be happy." Smiling Nichole ran her hands over the weapon and said trying not to show how much she liked it

"Well I am not going to even ask but I do that to say god damn I want to play with this" Jordan nodded.

"Tell me what that guy revealed, and where the hell do we go to take mom's revenge. You and I both have other shit to do today, so hustle. He smiled at her and covered her hand with his, hoping she really did like his gift for her. After all, he'd literally killed a federal agent to get his hands on it. Jordan looked at her, refusing to drive until he knew where to go. Grabbing the rifle and laying it across her lap Nicole started to give him directions to a shop on the edge of town before going quiet wondering what plan her brother had in mind and worrying she had signed both their death warrants. Finally Jordan sighed. He nodded and drove to the shop, his eyes sharp. He parked half a block away and looked at her.

"We go on foot from here. Let's do this." He said, getting out and shutting the door softly. Quietly sliding out, Nichole gently closed the door with her new rifle slung over her shoulder and her pistol at the ready, humming the songs on her iPod with the current one being a heavy metal song wearing a halestorm shirt. Jordan watched her and his mind raced as he took in the street, finding every bit of cover. His eyes picked up many hiding places, but something else also caught his eye. There, a glint from the upper corner of a building across the street. He narrowed his eyes and made out a camera. He looked around again, finding seventeen.

"Sis, we're being watched." He said, leaning against the Hummer with his arms crossed. Seeing his annoyance Nichole laughed as she put her eye to the hybrid sight and said in a low tone not wanting anyone else to hear

"Well we are in luck as in no snipers and that camera closest to us I could take out and then we could storm the building and kill them all" wondering how he'd react. He tilted his head.

"Not my point. My point is we've been sighted. If that tape somehow reaches police hands, you and i are fugitives. And honestly, I have enough problems without the cops being aware of who I am." He said, his tone making it clear he didn't want to take the risk. He opened the door to the Hummer. Let's come back from a different direction with your car. And with masks this time." He said, his voice lazy. Seeing that he made a good point Nichole chuckled and said

"Well that kills my buzz but I don't want my face plastered on the news because I am not the photogenic type and I can bring in some gangland reinforcements so they think it is a gang hit and not what it truly is" Jordan shrugged.

"No I want to do this just me and you. This… This is family business, and I'm certain you know that Nicky. Now, get in the damn truck. Or you'll walk." He said, getting in the driver's side. Hopping in Nicky slammed the door shut, probably annoyed that as the older sibling she was being bossed around by Jordan and worrying what would happen when Luna got older. Jordan took off, his eyes unreadable to almost anyone else. He began to pull out, but just as he did, there was the sound of an engine starting. He looked back and saw an SUV pull out of the alley. At first he thought everything was okay, but was soon proven wrong when a shot rang out, and a bullet bounced off his back window. Moving to the window Nichole chambered a round into the rifle flipping the safety off and rolled down the window and yelled to Jordan as she braced herself for the possibility of a high speed gun battle.

"I'm ready to shoot just take off and I'll have some covering fun" Jordan shifted into drive and took off, flying onto the highway.

"Hold on, this is gonna suck!" He yelled over the horn of an oncoming semi. He barely turned the wheel in time, scarcely avoiding collision. He growled and saw the person pursuing them had played it safe and waited, and was now tailing him. He gritted his teeth.

"Nichole. Buckle up right now." He said in a dead serious tone, his expression giving away nothing. Pulling herself and her rifle inside she rolled the window and quickly buckled up before looking at her brother with a look that said she was hoping he wasn't going to get them killed. Jordan looked over at her and then at the road.  
"Crawl into the back and look at the side. You should find a panel that you can pull up. Do that and start shooting." He said while driving, taking a turn off the highway onto a smaller street. Obeying what he said Nichole crawled to the back and found the panel and opened it revealing a rocket and she muttered

"You, boy, are fucking nuts. But hey, I'll take it because racing gets more fun when I get a bigger gun" and then Jordan wondered what was going to happen next.

Well, what happened next could only be described as the world's biggest shit-show. As Jordan drove he noticed that he was in the worst part of town he could have chosen. On this street alone, a tenth of the city's police force took residence. Jordan rolled his eyes.  
"How do you plan on getting through this shit, dumbass?!" Nicky yelled. Of course she'd know where they were.

"Fuck you, that's how." He said, grinning as he floored the gas pedal.


	7. Renegades and Vixens

Angel of Darkness ch. 7 : Renegades and vixens

A/N: I do not own Hell girl though god I wish I did and only my OCs. Ill throw a few songs I love in

Watching from her proned out position across the back seat with her RPG-7A Nicky rolled up and positioned her long frame out the window after adjusting the sling on her harness for her 417, against her back and out of the way from the back blast she yelled

" _Nos Vermos en el infierno Culos_!" and Jordan saw the flash from out the back window and he said, seeing the blast right over the window as the car following them went up in a ball of fire

"Jesus fucking Christ sis, was blowing him up with the rocket really necessary because all it has done is draw more heat on us" and Nichole just laughed before replying

"Yes little brother it was worth it now don't worry and you keep focused on the road ahead got it?" and she then glued her eyes back to the scope and started scanning for other threats until she decided that they were out of the woods. Rolling back over panting she hollered

"Holy fucking shit that is like a million times better than sex" and she then tried closing her eyes only to be jerked awake by the box full of RPG ammo following on her meaning Jordan was just trying to lose the cops acting like Mario Andretti. Muttering she pushed the rifle and RPG into the false bottom and sealed it before getting up and adjusting her pants making it look to the cops like she was just a girl who enjoyed a fast life and the boy just wanting to show a girl a good time. Smiling as Jordan started to slowly apply his foot to the brake Nichole asked

"So boy what do you want to do when we get back to my place?" and Jordan replied smiling, the excitement slowly bleeding off

"Kiss my girlfriend and have a few drinks because what the fuck were we thinking" and as Nichole rubbed his head she remarked

"We weren't thinking which I honestly enjoy because usually everything is so well thought out like fuck we need to live a little" and right as the last words left her lips a presence filled the room with them. Turning around Nichole saw her closest female companion Ai standing there. Before she could say anything Nichole said

"I am sorry I sent people to see you but it was either them or me and damn it I will not die because I have a long life I have yet to live and family I have to be there for" thinking that was what she was going to be scolded about the killings but the words that reached her sent her ghost white pale

"Someone in that cartel you killed has put a physical bounty as well as accessing the site and put your name in it my love. We have all made a pact to not take you until your time has come and not a moment too soon" and Jordan saw his sister going ghost pale and took the shot saying

"Damn sis I mean I have heard of having friends in high places but I guess you have friends in very low places eh Nicky?" and Megan just smacked his arm saying, laughing

"Don't piss off the magical demon human because all it takes is one thought to send you to hell" and Ai shut both of them up snapping

"Both of you shut up or I could drag you both to hell right now without a second thought!" and the whole room went silent before Jordan said

"I'm going to take Megan up to my room sis" and right before the door closed Nichole hollered

"Don't do anything stupid I ain't ready to be an aunt boy-o" and Ai just laughed hearing that. Reaching over and turning on the radio Nichole said quietly

"I saw the message and it was very cute and I love seeing the new side of you. Maybe I can see it in person?" wondering if she was being to forward only to lose her fears as Ai dropped her clothes on the floor and fell right into Nichole's arms and a long passionate kiss. Running her hands along Ai's back Nichole planted a kiss on her neck before saying

"Damn it you are sexier in person which I thought was impossible" and as she ran her finger along Ai's legs she heard

"Nichole Nakizumi you are such are charmer but I love it and I love you" and as they started getting in the groove, they were jarred awake by the roaring of a truck and two motorcycles followed by the sickening sound of two automatic weapons starting to fire. Looking at her lover Nicky screamed

"GET DOWN NOW!" before grabbing her UMP40 and firing back hoping to kill or at least scare off their attackers until she felt a searing pain in her side. Not thinking about it Nichole slammed another magazine in her submachine gun saying

"Well this is just like the Alamo and I guess when I shake hands with the devil I am going to get burned even though I almost ate out the daughter of the devil" before hearing the thump of a G3 assault rifle and the yells from their attackers in Filipino and Spanish to retreat Nicky tried to catch a breath saying

"Oh holy shit breathing hurts" and Jordan said

"Yeah not to be a smartass sis but no shit breathing hurts you have been shot in the side meaning you have at least a broken rib and punctured lung" and putting her hand to her side feeling the pain get a million times worse Nichole pulled away crimson and smiled saying

"Well I knew I would get hit someday and I mean this isn't the worst that could happen because I got fired from the burger joint for a real bull shit reason today so I guess my luck has finally run out but damn it's a bummer" and as Megan and Jordan started to improvise bandages with rubbing alcohol and vodka on towels and Megan threw Nichole's jet black bra over the couch and off her pale white breasts, which had they not been growing whiter Jordan would have been happy to see them, Ai said, her tone not leaving room for argument

"Pack up and get the fuck out of here because if they hit you once they can and will hit you again" and Jordan said, trying to not cry looking at Nichole

"w-will she die? I don't want to lose her because she is all I have left" and Ai snapped

"I am the queen of the underworld damn it and no you won't lose her to me yet but when she dies her soul will join me in hell" and she put a bit of her power into healing the wounds startling everyone in the room and Ai said, looking in her girlfriend's eyes and the stunned room

"I have helped you and you now have my powers but when you die your soul will become my queen in hell" and Nichole smiled before saying

"I am the new queen of hell? I love it" and Ai said

"Well less of a queen more of a ferryman and instrument of vengeance, which I need you to be for me, my lovely angel of death" before passing over a bulletproof trench coat and cape with a raven feather neckline before the two started hashing out Nichole's role in the order to claim people. Smiling as Nichole remembered the role she said

"If they send the order I will help kill them in this realm and yes I am going to be your assassin so should I get robes and a hidden blade?" and as Nichole smiled Ai handed her a gift saying

"Early Christmas present to you and well I think you will like it" and as Nichole unwrapped the coal black paper she saw two jet black and crimson bracers, which Nichole slid on her wrists before pushing sending the glinting silver blades out. Pushing her forearm muscles Nichole laughed before stating in Latin

"E 'meglio essere contenuti in questa vita piuttosto che aspirare ad esso nella prossima" and she walked toward the punching bag and slammed the blade into it three times in rapid succesion. Panting as the blade twisted free Nicky snapped back in place and saw posion dripping from the wounds and she hollered out happily

"Hell yes I'll take it because well it served its purpose and when do I start?" looking over at Jordan and Megan. Catching the two looking kind of tired Nichole said, snickering as she said it

"Hey young man get to bed it is 11 and you have school in he morning and Megan you can crash in my bed I'll take the couch now off to bed both of you" then busting out laughing. Seeing the two walk off with Nicky being given a middle finger from the lovers she laughed saying

"Being a big sister sure is fun especially getting to bust my little brothers balls" before throwing her leather jacket on and grabbing her handgun slamming a round into the chamber and loading a back up magazine. Packed up and ready to go Nicky ran to her black harley smiling as the the 2600 horses roared to life under her and she saw the black on black on black paint job blending into the night and she slowly let the bike run toward her favorite watering hole with the blade and bracers concealed under her leather jacket, which also concealed a UMP40 submachine gun with collapsed stock red dot sight and foregrip. Wandering she sat with her back to the wall before yelling

"Bartener a bottle of patron and a tumbler" and she smiled as the drink was delivered to her in record time. Cracking the bottle open and pourwed the silver and gold liquid into the glass before swirling it and slugging it fast. Pouring another glass Nicky sighed after the second drink and started feeling a little warm, she pulled off her jacket hiding the guns. Sitting down happily to be left alone she felt someone stand net to her and the boy said, whiskey prevelant on his breath almost making her gag

"H-hey girl why dont you and go find a quiet plave to get to know each other?" tugging her shirt revealing her bra. Seeing the black fabric clutching her pale white skin he said smiling

"I bet your panties look the exact same but I have to see for myself" and Nichole stood up with the glass in her hand and seeing him smile and grab her ass Nichole snapped throwing the drink in his face and smashing the bottle across his head. Seeing the man go down but deciding that wasnt enough Nicky stomped her black combat boot on his head and knocked him out before dragging him to the alley behind the bar and started using her lighter to torture him before shoving him down and waterboarding him with a jar that was on the ground not caring what it was until she got the stench and an idea. Realizing it was gasoline Nicky dumped it on him before sticking the flame of her lighter to his clothes which were soaked in booze and gasolinbe before setting him alight. Hearing him scream she took off back to the bike and tore back to the house where her thudding against the counter woke jordan. Coming down the stairs he muttered as Nicky threw up

"Jesus fucking christ how much did you have to drink?" and she smiled pulling out a jar of moonshine

"obviously not enough and now I am going to watch criminal minds for more ideas for my tortures and if you hear someone burned to death today I wasnt to blame" then had a briliant idea and looked at Jordan before aksing

"Got a cold drink with your name on it you remeber where I keep it?" and he nodded before grabbing a second jar of shine and slugging it. As he felt the burn Nichole laughed as he spat it out choking

"Jesus that burns how do you drink it?" and she laughed sipping on hers stating "slowly and years of partcie and oh by the way drink water so you dont have as bad of a hangover because you have school tomorrow and well I am suspended" and Jordan knew better than to ask what she had done. It was better that way as both had plausible denialabilty if anything went wrong. Nodding he dumped the last of his jar into his sisters before remarking

"What ever it is you did you can at least work to bring in more money cause we have some expensives tastes dont you agree?" and she nodded before turning on CMT and listening to 19 something causing her to sing along. Laying down on the couch she said

"Well I crossed one name off the list and you are sure someone ordered his death?" and Ai just nodded before relaying the unsavory aspects of the man's life and that was all Nichole needed to hear. Sliding her hand down her jeans not giving a damn she was still dressed Nichole started to drift off and felt sleep drag her to hell, which in her own words was where she belonged.


	8. Boiling pots and flash fires

Angels of Darkness ch. 8: Boiling Pot and flash fires

A/N: I do not own hell girl. Only my OCs and any reviews and the like would be nice

Jordan woke up the next day and groaned. Megan was still suspended, and he knew Nicky was too. That meant he'd just have to deal with school by himself. Of course, he didn't _have_ to go, but he didn't feel like pissing Nichole off today. Last night she'd been on edge, whether she'd acted it or not. He sat up and went into his closet, fishing out the gifts from Ai's grandmother. The mask and that awesome fucking suit. Maybe he should go "shopping" after school. After all, it wasn't very often he got free reign of his day. But just then he remembered why he had received the suit. With Rico dead, he had work to do. School would have to wait. Besides, it was a pretense anyways. He was years ahead of anything his classmates were learning. So with a sigh he went downstairs.

"Hey Nicky! I gotta go into work today, so school has gotta take a back seat!" He yelled as he slid down the railing. Upon hearing that Nicky groaned as she was still half asleep.

"What the fuck ever just don't get shot because that will be a major fucking drag" and please keep your voice down" She yelled back trying to hide the fact a 19 year old drank like 21 year old. Jordan nodded.

"Alright, I'm taking the bike dad left me. I don't know when I'll be home, but keep in contact. If shit goes downhill, I'm gonna need backup. You know my crew is only so big." He said as he hefted the bag with the suit and mask in it.

Jordan got on the bike and sped off, hoping like hell Megan didn't wake up anytime soon knowing she would kill him if she found out ewhat he was doing. As he got on the freeway he realized that he had no idea what Nichole was doing that day. He pulled over and texted her, curious as to what sort of shit she'd be getting into.

 _Hey Nicky what are your plans for the day?_ He asked, a little worried she was going to get into trouble.

 _Slipping by on LSD friday night and trouble bound_ Came the reply. Jordan rolled his eyes. She knew he hated that damn song.

 _. . . Nicky. I love you. You are my sister. But I swear to god if you sing that anywhere near me I will rip out my own spleen and make you eat it raw without salt or pepper._ He sent back, thinking she'd done it on purpose. She replied seconds later

 _...it is a song I'm listening to and you don't need to threaten me even though I have heard a song that defines your group…._ He looked at the text and rolled his eyes.

"Couldn't possibly let it go could she?" He muttered. He revved the bike and tore from the ditch, speeding toward headquarters. Minutes later he pulled into the garage and jumped off his bike, covering it with a tarp. He put his shades on and shouldered his backpack, which had the suit and the mask that Ai's grandmother had made for him. He took the elevator down into headquarters and went into his office. He stopped at the door however, as the realization hit him again that _he_ had killed Rico.

"Fuck" he muttered, pulling the laptop out of his bag and set it on the desk, then changed into the gray suit. He began to open up files Rico had never shown him, checking out all the plans he had. After that, he began emailing contacts, noticing a lot of them were known leaders of other gangs. He asked for their help, offering an even split of the Mob's territory. After that, people began to show up.

"Yo Boss!" called Carlos. Jordan called back after sighing at that word.

"I'm in here, Carlos. I have some errands for you to run today. Come in and close the door." He said. Carlos walked in and closed the door, with a heavy thud as everybody got to work on training and taking inventory. Carlos sat down and Jordan began typing as they spoke.

"What's up, man? How can I help?" Carlos asked. He seemed eager to make life easier on Jordan, and Jordan was actually grateful.

"I've noticed morale among the guys is low. Losing Rico definitely took its toll on everyone. So for the next couple days we're gonna lay low. Meanwhile, I want you to start on a list of things I'm emailing to you now. First off, we need to remodel HQ. This place has no taste, nothing that makes the crew _want_ to be here. I'm thinking if we make this place seem more like a military HQ instead of some half-assed gang hideout, people will be more dedicated to the cause. Which is why you're going to the tailor for me with the order I'm printing out. Included are uniforms, banners, flags, and bandanas. Also, contact our armorer. I know you're new to the position, but I have a feeling you'll be a great go-between. Anyways, we need more body armor. I'm talking full body armor from head to toe. I want each man to be able to take a bullet and stand back up to fight. We also need custom made weapons for each person. I want everyone as well equipped as possible, which is something Rico never had the funding to do. Just tell the man that if he doesn't want to cooperate, we could always expose him as the reason we were able to fight the Mafia in the first place. That's if we don't have the cash he wants. Which isn't likely considering I am planning to hack a few bank accounts today." Carlos took all this in, nodding at the end.

"Anything else I should know before I get going?" He asked, picking the order for the tailor up from the printer. Jordan nodded.

"Have my house watched. If someone that isn't on my "ok" list goes into the house, and it was updated this morning, shoot them in the legs and grab them for questioning. If they have a weapon, shoot to kill. If it's the cops, call me." Jordan instructed. "Now go on, I need to do some work" He said. Carlos nodded and stood up, leaving the room. Jordan opened his laptop and began researching certain rich characters' bank accounts, and within just a couple hours he had accumulated nearly a million dollars by taking small amounts from thousands of wealthy men around the world. After he had done this, he stood and decided to take a break. He looked at the clock. 11 o'clock. Surely Megan was up. He dialed the number and hit send, and waited for the phone to ring. After two rings it went to her voicemail.

 _Huh. Weird, she never rejects my call. Maybe she's too tired._ He thought. Shrugging it off, he walked out to the combat training room, which was basically a gym on the second sub-floor. He walked to his usual spot and two of the guys, Mark and Gabriel, Jordan recalled, stood on either side of him. Mark charged in with a knife and Jordan ducked under the swing, turning and grabbing Mark's wrist. As Gabriel rushed him, Jordan applied pressure to Mark's now twisted wrist, forcing him to stand in Gabriel's way. Gabriel dodged to the right side of Jordan and pulled a knife of his own, then lunged for Jordan. Jordan shoved Mark away and rolled to the left, spinning as he stood to face Gabriel. Gabriel took a more defensive stance, and Jordan took an offensive stance. Jordan stepped forward, getting close to his opponent with three quick steps, and snapped his foot forward like lightning, kicking the knife from Gabriel's hand. As soon as he felt the knife leave his hand, Gabriel grabbed Jordan's leg, pulling him forward, arm raised for a solid strike to Jordan's face. However, Jordan had other plans, which he would have to enact quickly. Mark was getting up and beginning to advance on them. Jordan threw his weight in a circular motion, kicking Gabriel in the side of the head, knocking him out. As he fell, Mark reached him and kicked him in the ribs. Jordan took the kick and lunged between Mark's leg, standing behind him. His ribs were burning from the kick, and he wasn't breathing normally, but this was how training was. He spun and before Mark could react, Jordan's arm had slid around his neck, and he was caught in a perfect sleeper. Jordan wasted no time applying pressure, and Mark was soon unconscious. Jordan lowered him down to the ground and laid him down. He stood back up and took a deep breath. Damn, Mark really hadn't been holding back with that kick. Jordan shook his head and told one of the girls playing basketball at the other end of the gym to get Mark and Gabriel some water. He walked to the weight lifting station, and started his workout regimen. He stopped after about two hours. He checked his watch. 1:30 P.M.

 _Damn,_ he thought, _I can't seem to make time pass fast enough. Then again, I'm feeling hungry._

He grinned and limped upstairs with his ribs still hurting and got on his bike, revving the engine. He rode across town, dodging traffic as usual, toward his father's favorite coffee shop. He had a sneaking suspicion about the place. He figured that if he showed up on the bike, someone would tell him something about his father's business. Sure, Nicki and he knew that he was killed for reasons similar to those that either of them might be killed. But Jordan couldn't help but wonder. Their father never told them anything about his work, even when training them. Thus, Jordan couldn't help but think that he and Nicki were in danger from something their father had been working on. He reached the cafe and parked, then walked on, and bought a small latte and a bagel. As he ate, one of the waitresses passed, leaving a note on the table. Jordan let it sit there and finished eating, only then did he read it.

 _Meet me in the back_ , it read. Jordan stood, leaving a five on the table, and walked out through the back door. As soon as he stepped outside, he rolled forward, narrowly avoiding a kick to the chest. He positioned himself so he could escape the alley if need be, but was suddenly tackled, pinned to the ground. When his vision cleared, there were two guns aimed for his head and a knife at his throat. All held by women that appeared to be identical. All three had scarlet colored hair, wearing waitress uniforms. Piercing green eyes stabbed at him, full of anger and accusation. Jordan immediately put two and two together. The girl holding him down opened her mouth but he cut her off.

"I did not kill him. That bike belonged to my father." He said confidently. When they hesitated he sighed.

"My name is Jordan Nakizumi. I am fourteen years old and my birthday is in two weeks, on the twenty fourth." He told them, guessing his father would have told them about his children if they were so readily attacking someone they didn't recognize with his father's bike. Hopefully he had said something to tell them he wasn't a threat to them. Luckily, he must have. The girl holding him down released him.

"Alright, kid. You're the old man's son? Follow me. We're gonna test you. No way in hell he wouldn't have taught you _something._ " Said the tallest one. Jordan stood and followed her into the basement of the cafe and she turned, glaring at him. For anyone else it might have been intimidating, but it made Jordan excited. Perhaps there would be a real challenge here. The girl pulled handguns from her uniform and set them on the table by the wall, along with at least a dozen knives. Jordan set down his two handguns and removed the jacket of his suit. He then removed his shirt and tie, not wanting them dirty. As he did this, one of the shorter two began speaking.

"In this match, you are not trying to kill your opponent. You simply need to knock your opponent unconscious." she explained. Jordan nodded.

"Alright, I'm ready when you are." he said, grinning. The girl he was to fight nodded and took her stance. Jordan readied himself, and when she attacked him, he was barely able to defend himself. Her first attack he was able to dodge, but from that point on he found himself unable to do anything else. He finally ducked under a high kick and swept her foot out from under her. Or he thought he had. Somehow she had hopped over the kick. She landed on her feet and his eyes widened. He went to block her next punch, but she faked him out, and next thing he knew everything went black. Minutes later he woke up.

 _Wow,_ he thought, _one hit and I was out. How did she even do that?_ He wondered as his eyes opened. Not even his older sister had ever knocked him out with one blow, even when she was trying her hardest. Her record was four hits to knock him out, and even then he'd done a number on her. He hadn't even been able to attack once during that fight. He felt someone grab his hand and stumbled as he was pulled to his feet. He caught himself and looked around. He tilted his head and realized he was still shirtless. He walked to the table and redressed, putting his guns back where they belonged. He then turned, looking at them. The girl he fought grinned.

"Nice job, you broke your father's record" She said pointing to the wall opposite him. On a board on there was his father's name, and the highest time next to his name was twenty seconds. Jordan's name was now up there with fifty seconds by it. He felt a surge of pride, he had never bested his father in anything, nor had his sister, though she'd come close in marksmanship. Then he remembered why he was there. He turned to the others and took a breath.

"What do you know about my father?" He asked. Their faces became grim and the shortest one who was about Nicki's height sighed.

"I'll send you everything we know via email. But I'm warning you… It's not pretty. Your father makes your little operation look like child's play. If you want to take over what he was doing we will help you, but it's gonna be way more dangerous than anything you've ever done." Jordan nodded at all this, thinking carefully.

"Okay. Thank you, I'll take a look and email you when I'm sure of an answer. First thing is first, I need to settle the current issues I'm dealing with." He responded, walking to the door.

"I assume you'll find my email yourself?" he asked. They told him yes, and he left the cafe. He got back on the bike and drove back to HQ. When he got there, he went to his office, stating that he was not to be disturbed in any way. When he opened up the laptop, the email was waiting for him. He began reading, and couldn't believe his eyes. His father had been planning to not take over, but _destroy_ the U.S. government, down to every last political figure! Senators, representatives, mayors, everything! Jordan knew how much money could be gained from a stunt like that. He continued reading, and his suspicions were confirmed. After the job, the family would have been set for generations. He kept reading, page after page of plans, lists of allies, targets, people of interest, and even the blueprints to every key location concerning the government, from the white house down to the mayor of bum-fuck-Egypt's house. Jordan began to see the genius of the plan, thanks to his father having detailed every little part of it. Jordan could see where mistakes might have been made and immediately began to correct flaws in the plan. It might be months before he had a chance, but this plan was so perfect it was _begging_ to be put into action. Finally he looked at his watch. 6 P.M.

 _Shit!_ He thought, gathering his things hurriedly. He got outside and got on his bike, debating whether or not to tell Nicky what was going on. Sure, she'd love to help, but it seemed like their dad had left this almost specifically for him. He began driving home, his mind racing at the possibilities. Without a government, there wouldn't be anyone to investigate such a crime. His father had included plans for the FBI and even the NSA. Nobody would be able to touch whoever pulled off this crime. Sure, many would consider it terrorism, but the complexity of it made his father's plan a true work of art. Finally reaching home, he raced inside. Seeing Megan on the couch, he plopped down next to her and slid his arm around her, kissing her gently.

"Hey babe how was your day?" He asked. She smiled, leaning against him.

"It was good. A little boring. Sorry about the phone call, I was having a minor mood swing." She responded. He shrugged, and the silently watched tv for a while, both just enjoying the peace and quiet. Then a knock came at the door, and Jordan stood, wondering who it could be. He noticed Nicky wasn't home, so he figured she was out somewhere. He opened the door and was surprised to find a woman in a suit, along with two police standing on the porch. He stepped outside and closed the door.

"Good evening, Officers. Can I help you with something?" He asked, smiling. He had changed into jeans and a white t-shirt, giving himself a more natural look. The woman smiled and held her hand out.

"Hi, I'm Barbara. I'm with DCFS, and I understand both your parents are um.. Deceased. As we know your older sister, Nicky is seventeen and not often home, I'd like you to come with us so you can live somewhere more stable. It would make things easier on your sister, I'm sure." She said, a smile on her face. She was short, thin, had black hair, blue eyes, and wore entirely too much makeup.

"I think we're fine how we are, but thank you for the concern." He replied, trying to pull from the handshake. The woman sighed, his strength being too much for her feeble body.

"I'm afraid it's a violation of the law, hun. You have to come with us." She said as his hand escaped hers. The two officers stepped forward, and he knew better than to fight back. They put him into the back seat of a squad car, Megan crying as she watched the whole thing happen. Inside the car, Jordan called Nichole. As soon as she answered, he began speaking.

"Nicky, I'm in the back of a squad car with a DCFS agent. They.. They're separating us!" he said fear obvious in his voice. She was the one person he couldn't bear to lose, the one person left on this Earth that could truly save him from his own emotions. Sitting down having read the message Nichole punched out a text choking on her tears

"Trust me I will handle this because I turn 20 in two days and will adopt you" reaching down grabbing a bottle of rum singing and chugging half the bottle

"Is it a whiskey night or just a couple beers, what kind of gone are we talking bout here" before letting the booze give into her and she rubbed on herself not carrying that the windows were open before muttering getting into her mustang, letting it roar

"I will bring Jordan back or I will die trying, even if it is by my own hand" waiting for midnight hoping her girlfriend would be able to help her reunite with the only person she had left in this world.


	9. Revenge and Retribution

Angels of Darkness ch. 9: Revenge and retribution

A/N: I do not own hell girl. Only my OCs and any reviews and the like would be nice

Quickly washing down a slug of rum just to kill off the bottle, Nichole looked over at the blaring alarm clock and muttered, her bloodshot eyes snapping open

"Oh fuck me! Jordan it's time to get up" and she started to get dressed trying to curse out Jordan only to feel the world skid to a dead stop as she realized two things, one was that she was alone and two was the fact her alarm clock was set for school days and it was just breaking 7am and the sun was just starting to peek through the clouds. Smiling at her own stupidity Nichole started to strip leaving her faded black skinny jeans on the floor following it with a charcoal black bra and a forty-caliber handgun and she quickly let her wheat blonde hair down and she stepped into the shower looking at the scars she had acquired over her life. Feeling the warm water fogging up the mirror, Nichole started to relax until she felt a presence in the room with her and she sang

"I wish I didn't know now what I didn't know then, I wouldn't be a fool in front of your friends, I just wish somehow I didn't know what I didn't know then" and Ai chimed in and said

"Honey what was that for?" causing her to look over and say, her hair sticking to her skin as she had turned off the water

"I have to go win back custody of my brother and make sure that he isn't to fucked up because well we all know exactly how screwed up the foster care system is" and Ai just nodded slowly, turning around thinking that Nichole would get dressed and was shocked feeling a damp pair of arms wrapped around her and Ai just blushed before Nichole whispered

"I don't want this night to end" before pulling on a faded black motorcyclists jacket and a new pair of black pants with a skull belt buckle and steel toed combat boots and saddled her Kawasaki ninja 500 and rammed the throttle down assuming correctly that she had 15 minutes to get to the meeting with the adoption agency with the desire to either free her brother into her custody or send her on vengeance fueled bombing spree, the likes of which the world would have never seen before. Hoping she wouldn't have to use the explosives that she had packed in the closet because she had the detonator tucked into her jacket pocket. As she pulled up, killing the bike, Nichole smoothed out her jacket before walking in, feeling Jordan's arms wrapping around her. Looking down, praying he wasn't grabbing the handgun because then the whole room would turn into a shooting gallery and she didn't want to die for her brother's mistakes, Nichole said, a friendly smile on her face,

"Well squirt its good to see you again and I am glad you have been eating so what do you say we leave and get some decent Mexican food?" and he nodded before Nichole tossed Jordan a wad of 20s and said, a smirk on her face

"Yeah but you are buying since I had to go through all that trouble of making sure I looked presentable and sober enough to all but adopt your ass" and she laid back in her car while Megan wandered over, as Jordan had recorded everything and sent it off to Megan just to see what she would say. Looking at her Megan stuck out her hand saying jokingly

"kids are a lot of work especially the mental ones because you never know what ticks will set them off" and the two shook hands and laughed as Jordan wandered over with the food that he had ordered before tossing the rest over to his sister saying

"Didn't think you wanted me to spend all your money dear sister" and Nichole smiled before seeing someone that didn't look right, causing her to throw a long sideways glance to Megan and getting a nod, Nichole screamed

"Now!" following it up with the table full of food going rolling flat and without even a seconds hesitation Nichole drilled the closest attacker with two slugs, ventilating the man's lungs and helping him to see enlightenment with a hollow point right through the head and being in the moment, Nichole let the whoop of

"Whappa motherfuckers!" before running and kicking the guns away before safing and holstering her own. Turning around she motioned for Jordan and Megan to get in the car before tearing out of the restaurant with Jordan complaining over headphones in Nicki's helmet that he was hungry. Chuckling she said

"Okay boy if you will chill for a minute we can get food when we get home and I will make you carne asada tacos because Jesus Christ you are expensive as hell" and both Nichole and Megan laughed as Jordan turned red. As soon as Megan saw that she decided not to play favorites and poked out

"Kids can be quite expensive and I would have figured that a girl like you would have the money" and naturally everyone went quiet until Jordan smiled saying "Yeah but we have to try and make a living the only way we know how, even though it's a little bit more than the law will allow" which started getting Nichole to sing but a young guard stopped her as they pulled up to the gang safe house saying

"Miss you cannot sing at all so I would recommend against trying okay?" and Nichole lashed out shattering the young man's nose and just sauntered in. Quickly pulling over a chair, Ai appeared in the form of a butterfly before saying

"Someone has tried to have you be drug to hell but I refused to. I know you will join me soon enough but I want it to be on your terms not someone else's" and Nicki smiled and pulled out a handgun singing

"There ain't no rest for the wicked until we close our eyes for good" and with that last bit of information she walked out and found the closest drug dealer who was trying to force on the territory and lit a string of fireworks before shooting him in the chest 8 times. As the body was starting to cool on the slab table Nichole thumbed off a text to Jordan saying

"Hey brother I am going down to Mexico for the weekend and Ai has promised me she will look in on you. Beer is in the fridge so don't leave the damned house" and with that Nicki took her Kawasaki and went hell bent for the border in the attempt to earn her family's freedom from the gangs she had fallen in with. Quickly sliding into northern Mexico, she bumped into the men she was looking for and without even stating anything, Nichole fired one burst and unloaded the handgun dropping the men and dosed them in gasoline, lighting them on fire. Driving into the desert she found the leaders and fired on the men she saw and cut a man's throat and pulled the tongue out driving a screwdriver in the eye.

"Well I am going to kill them all and it will be fun seeing them all panic. I will terrorize them from the shadows" Nichole said quietly to herself trying to find the leaders of the cartel so she could get home to the one's she loved. Quickly torturing a man using a power drill finding out where the leaders where, Ai appeared and said, her voice giving way no emotion, although she was scared for the one she loved

"If you die, what will Jordan say and I will make sure you have an easy life and I swear where have I seen this before?" as Nichole started coughing. Looking over at Ai, her eyes seeming to smile at the prospect of being with Nichole for all eternity, Nichole said chuckling

"I'm the one who knocks and I have made sure that the car I am getting can support a machine gun because if I die well I will at least make sure Jordan is taken care of and I will love you for all eternity" before rigging up the jeep and gun ready to either earn her freedom of movement or a grave, both of which seemed nice to her.


End file.
